Hex of the French Quarter
by Midnight172013R
Summary: After Klaus and Caroline reunite, they are pulled apart again by their lives. Caroline makes Klaus promise to never come back. With witches in New Orleans rising to bring Klaus down, what happens when one witch pledged to destroy him and his life finds out about his little secret. As Caroline is torn between her old life and new, what will she chose? Takes place after 5x11.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

It's been a week since that day Matt had gone missing. Since that day he was saved, and then that she last saw Klaus. Klaus. She cursed herself. Why couldn't she get him off her mind, she had thought that once she had given in. These supposed feelings would stop all together. She would admit that she was attracted to him. But she would also still not admit that she had feelings for him. Deep down though she knew she did have feelings for him though. But she thought once she gave in, it would be over and she would stop altogether. She probably should have burned it. Ever since that day though, she couldn't stop thinking about him. When she had made him promise to never come back for her, she had meant it. It was only after she was with him that she realized that her feelings for him had only grown stronger. NO! Caroline bad. She scolded herself. Klaus is evil, he has done horrible things. It was bad enough that Tyler had returned. She wasn't guilty about sleeping with Klaus, she felt guilty because she wasn't. If that even made sense. But when Tyler had come back she realized all her feelings for him had fizzled out. No, Caroline Forbes could be single. She didn't need a guy to make her happy. Even if the guy that she wanted happened to be in New Orleans. She could go to him… NO! Stupid, Stupid. Bad Caroline, he is evil. She thought once again. And what would her friends think. They would all hate her, and she knew that was the truth. So here she was cleaning the fireplace trying to distract herself from these thoughts. There was a knock at her door, and then someone walked in. It was Aaron Whitemore, a college student and friend of Elena's. As well as the only living relative of the Whitemore family left.

"Hey," She said.

"Hi," He raised an eyebrow and studied her as she was on her knees with a brush scrubbing the fireplace. "Are you cleaning the fireplace?" He asked. She swallowed hard. This usually happened when she was stressed or lying. She was still trying to hide the fact that she had slept with Klaus from everyone.

"Ah yeah, I am cleaning…stress cleaning. I am stressed out." She said. "What can I help you with?" She wanted so desperately to get off the topic at hand. He shrugged.

"I was looking for Elena, I wanted to apologize about what happened to her the other day with Wes." He said. She remembered. Elena had been kidnapped by Dr. Wes and had been tortured and dissected you could say. He was well experimenting on her. She had never thought someone could be so sick in their life. She truly thought this man was evil, Klaus on the other hand was broken but not really evil. Shut up, she told herself. She was really having an inner battle with herself since that day in the woods. She took a deep breath.

"Umm well she is not here right now. But I will be sure to tell her." He nodded.

"Thanks, and I wanted to tell you guys that there should be no more experimenting on vampires. I cut the funds, it's done." He said. She smiled to him.

"Thanks."

"Of course, and again I apologize for what he did." She nodded and he left without another word. Caroline sighed and turned back to her room. She missed a spot on the fireplace. She cursed herself.

New Orleans, Klaus was back after his return to Mystic Falls. He had never felt happier in his life. Knowing that he got to see Caroline again. Though he had never thought that he would get more than just a confession. He already wished that he hadn't promised to never come back to Mystic Falls for her. Klaus only felt more connected with her then ever. She was the only person that he had ever really connected to in the last thousand years. He looked down at his phone and couldn't help but stare at the contact with her name and number. He shook his head and put his phone away before turning to Thierry who was still confused to as why he had freed him.

"Uh, Klaus why did you free me?" He asked. He swallowed hard nervous that the big bad hybrid would only kill him in the next second really. Klaus only smiled, which Thierry was quite creped out by. Unless he was smiling at death then Thierry would say that this was Klaus.

"Because I decided that you were much more useful walking around then locked away. But one sign of betrayal again and you are right back in this Garden, understand?" Thierry nodded.

Marcel was sitting at a table with a drink when Klaus walked in. Marcel raised an eyebrow seeing Thierry with him as well as the smile on Klaus's face. Was that actual happiness on Klaus's face. Even Elijah who was standing to the side was quite confused by his brother's strange mood.

"You released Thierry?" Marcel asked. Klaus nodded.

"I decided to let the poor lad have another chance." He said. Elijah looked at Klaus like 'who are you and what have you done with my brother?' face. Klaus just shrugged it off.

"You seem to be in a good mood, you should visit Mystic Falls more often." Marcel commented. Klaus shrugged.

"Maybe someday, but here is where I am most needed right now." Marcel rolled his eyes. Klaus glanced to Elijah. "I have been hearing of something entering New Orleans and causing problems here." Elijah nodded.

"I am still not sure what it is, but should find out soon. Rebekah is working with Sophie." Elijah said. Klaus sighed. The witches were starting to become annoying. Suddenly the door opened and Sophie emerged. Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"We have a big problem." Klaus looked at her confused. Marcel on the other hand had, had enough and left without another word.

Alphonz _Bellatunde_ Delgallo, raised his hand over Rebekah's forehead. Taking away her power as an Original, even if it was only for a short while. It was common for him to also get a surge of memories from his victims. He had seen her save a human boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He said seen some of her memories of her brother as well as hearing her talk about how Klaus, an enemy of his had saved some girl named Caroline over his sister. When he was finished and had gained her power he let her go. Deciding to find another victim. He wanted to find Klaus, and find more out about this girl Caroline that he saved over his sister. Could the Original now have a weakness that he left open, he turned to Celeste and gave her a smile. He knew that with this information perhaps it would bring Klaus to his undoing. It was time to find Klaus, and discover this new chink in his armor.

Notes: So here is the first chapter. Like I said. So Papa Tunde is the first to hear of Caroline through Rebekah's memories. How she was yelling at Klaus for choosing to save her over his sister. Caroline is stress cleaning right now. Next chapter: Caroline's secret is revealed, Klaus deals with Papa Tunde. Chapter 3 should be when Caroline crosses over. Review thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline sighed as she lied down on her bed exhausted from the day of cleaning. Although she was still stressed; no matter what she did, he was still in her thoughts. It wasn't just that though, her heart felt pain it ached for Klaus. She groaned and rolled over till her face was in a pillow, remembering all the things that he had done. Hoping it would stop these feelings. But if she knew anything, was that feelings and her emotions itself, wasn't something that she could she needed to think about logically. It was something you felt. The mind had no business getting into her mixed up feelings and emotions. The door opened and there was a gasp. Caroline looked up and found Bonnie and Elena back from well wherever they had been. Elena glanced at Caroline and raised an eyebrow.

"Umm wow, the entire place is spotless," Elena said.

"I think I could actually eat off the floor." Bonnie commented. Caroline rolled her eyes. "You sure had a busy day spring cleaning." She said.

"Ah yeah, just felt the need to clean up around here. You know the place could use a good clean once in a while." Bonnie shrugged.

"Are you saying that were all slobs?" She asked. Caroline shook her head.

"No, just thought I would tidy up a little more you know." Bonnie nodded. Elena sighed and walked to her closet.

"Ugh I have the worse taste in fashion." She mumbled to herself. Caroline gave her a look.

"Ah those are my clothes." Caroline glared at her. Elena shrugged.

"In that case, I'm sure they suit you." Bonnie turned to Caroline.

"Were going to a party tonight Care, come with us." She said. Caroline smiled.

"Sure, that should be a good distraction." She said. Bonnie raised an eyebrow and looked at her. As Elena was busy going through clothes, tossing them on the bed. Caroline already was feeling the urge to clean once again.

"Distraction? What's on your mind Care?" Bonnie asked. Caroline swallowed hard and shook it off.

"Ah nothing, just this Bio paper due. I can't think of a topic yet." Caroline said. Bonnie nodded and walked over to her closet to pick something out to wear. Caroline had to put everything back in her closet because Elena had ripped everything out. She had chose a black strapless dress to wear. She opened her draw to grab her brush to brush her hair and noticed 'his' drawing. She swallowed hard and stared at it. She had to move on, while Bonnie and Elena had gone to the shower Caroline placed the paper in the shredder and watched as it shredded the drawing into the trashcan. It took all Caroline's strength not to snatch the picture back. She had to move on. It was the right way, and she knew that she had to. But the question was, did she want to?

Klaus was trying to figure out what was going on his city. He had found two vampires dead. And something seemed familiar about these deaths. But he couldn't seem to put his finger on it. Klaus was pondering in his thoughts, when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID before answering it.

"Hello? Camille?"

"_Klaus! Something has happened, you need to come to the courtyard now! It's Marcel. A man named Alphonz Bellatunde Degallo, is killing him. I don't know what to do-_Hearing the name Klaus was gone in a flash. He arrived in less than a few minutes where Marcel was at the mercy of his old dead enemy. Klaus flashed to him grabbing him and throwing him to the side. Marcel dropped to the ground unconscious but still alive. Papa Tunde only smirked, and raised his hand. Before Klaus was brought to the ground he found that Papa Tunde also had his scythe back as well. It was a witch's weapon of magic against the dead. Klaus suddenly fell to his knees feeling much weaker then he thought. He shook his head and gritted his teeth trying to fight the new found power that Papa Tunde had over him.

"Your sister was kind enough to offer me some of her power." He said. Klaus glared at him. He had gotten to Rebekah, which meant he was getting his power from her death. Rebekah was an original, and with the power that she had, it was giving Papa Tunde the upper hand. He struggled to get up and fight him. Papa Tunde moved to him with his scythe and raised it to his forehead. Klaus felt his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he felt the pain on his forehead. Papa Tunde was carving a symbol there and he began to chant. He raised his hand to his forehead and placed it there. In an instant he got a rush of memories. But looked for the one he desired to know. And there it was, the first memory he got of this Caroline, was finding the young blonde girl lying on her bed dying. Klaus had walked in to save her. And she wasn't afraid of him. The next were various images, one of a ball. He was dancing with her and confessing to her his feelings. More memories went through his mind. This girl that he was in love with, had quite the spunk. She had rejected him countless times. And then he finally found what Klaus had not stopped thinking about in the last three days. Papa Tunde smirked, so he was in love with the girl. Suddenly something happened. He felt himself losing power, and Klaus starting to get back his strength now that his power wasn't working. He knew what it was, Rebekah had been resurrected again. His spell had been broken and he wasn't as powerful as Klaus or more anymore. Klaus finally felt his strength come back and shoved Papa Tunde into a wall. Before anything could happen Papa Tunde gave Klaus and aneurism, and ran out of the courtyard. Klaus groaned and got up. He turned to where Camille was kneeling next to Marcel who was still unconscious and badly wounded. He moved to her. She looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"He needs blood." She nodded and rolled up her sleeve. He looked at her confused. "What are you doing?"

"He needs blood. It's ok, he can take mine." She said grabbing a sharp stone on the ground and slicing her wrist before pushing it into his mouth. Marcel awoke to the smell and taste of blood. He drank greedily. He was weak and his body needed the blood to bring back his strength. Marcel stopped when her scent reached him. He didn't want to hurt her. He shook his head and stood. He looked to Klaus and nodded.

"Thank you," He said to both of them.

Caroline was having a drink watching as people danced with one another. The secret that she was hiding was eating her alive. And she needed to tell Elena, she felt guilty for not tell her best friend as well as Bonnie. But she was off with Jeremy. Elena walked over with her drink and gave a smile to Caroline.

"Hey," Caroline said.

"Hey, what's with you being all by yourself over here?" She asked.

"Ah nothing I was just thinking." Elena rolled her eyes.

"If you think too much you might get wrinkles." Caroline raised an eyebrow and watched as Elena studied Stefan seductively. As much as Caroline wanted Stefan and Elena to get back together, Elena had always said that she wanted to be with Damon. She was thinking this was strange seeing her best friend suddenly interested in her ex.

"Ok," She said. Caroline had to tell her. "I might have did something…" Elena turned to her.

"Is this something interesting?" Caroline didn't say and anything and Elena smirked. "Oh my god did Caroline Forbes did you commit a crime or what?" Caroline gave her a look.

"No nothing like that, so do remember three days ago when Matt went missing?" Caroline asked. Elena nodded. "Well you could say that there was this guy that I met up with that day…" Elena raised her eyebrow.

"Oo this actually sounds good." Caroline sighed and continued.

"He wanted me to stop fighting what I felt. Since I had feelings for him, I didn't want to tell him. But he promised that he wouldn't come back if I would just tell him the truth. So I did, and then I thought that I would just kiss him…but then I found that it felt really good kissing him…" Caroline bit her lip. "And then I slept with him." Elena glanced at something behind her before returning to look at her.

"Tyler?"

"No," Caroline swallowed hard. "Klaus," Elena smirked.

"You slept with Klaus? How was it? An original is always good in bed." Caroline looked at her confused. "I mean well they have to be because I mean they are originals."

"No," Caroline scoffed. Elena gave her a look. "Ok yes! I loved it. But I know that he is the bad guy. I just…" Elena seemed to be looking at something behind her again. Caroline stopped and turned slowly following her gaze to find Tyler stand there glaring at her. He grabbed the beer from a guy walking past him and took a sip before walking off angrily.

"Ouch, that's not going to be pretty." Elena said. Caroline looked at her. Elena was acting a little strange. Caroline felt like she should go find him and explain everything. He had a right to know. Elena watched her leave before she turned to find Bonnie standing there. She glared at her. "Bonnie hi,"

"Stop the act. I know."

"Know what?"

"Don't play dumb, the game is over."

"I don't know what you're talking about Bonnie."

"You should, because your times up Katherine."

Caroline made her way through the crowd and found Tyler in a room. She entered find him with his back to her. She took a deep breath.

"Leave," She looked up at him. He still didn't turn around but his voice was filled with hatred and anger.

"Tyler, please let explain-

"Explain what Caroline?" He turned around to her true hate in his eyes. She had never thought she would see him like this. "How you slept with Klaus? The monster that came into town and ruined all of our lives. The monster that you slept with. The monster that murdered Jenna, that murdered and hurt Elena. That turned Stefan into his ripper self-

"Tyler-

"HE KILLED MY MOM!" He yelled his eyes flashing yellow now. The hybrid in him had emerged. Caroline's eyes went wide and she took a step back as he took a step forward toward her.

"You left me remember!" She snapped.

"You know I should have known, as always Caroline all you do is jump into bed with every guy you see. Always that same shallow-

"Stop it-

"Neurotic bitchy control freak, who is desperate for attention and sleeps with any guy to get it. I knew all that, but I never that you would stoop so low to sleep with Klaus!" He snarled and moved to her his eyes still flashing. His fangs lengthened showing his two sets of teeth as he moved to her. Suddenly Stefan was in front of Caroline protectively. He looked at Tyler.

"Your drunk, I think you need to call it a night and get some sleep." He said calmly. Tyler glared at him and pointed a finger at Caroline.

"She slept with Klaus!"

"Your point?"

"Does there have to be a point? She is just a sick and slutty girl. Who should die, and will die." He said moving closer wanting to launch himself at her and bite her. Caroline was still, she didn't know what to do. She never thought that Tyler would ever be like this to her. She knew that it probably hurt him, but she had moved on. And she didn't have a right to feel guilty, but only perhaps to feel guilty because of everything that Klaus has done. Tyler moved to kill her when Stefan punched him in the face. So hard that he went flying back against the wall. Leaving a dent behind. Caroline shook her head. "You will always be nothing Caroline, you are better off dead and you know it." Caroline couldn't believe all that had been said. She ran out of the room before hearing another word. She didn't want to hear all the hurtful things Tyler had said. To think that she had loved him not too long ago as he loved her. Stefan glared at him.

"She may have done something that hurt you, but she doesn't deserve that." Stefan said before walking out of the room as well. Tyler threw the bottle of scotch into the wall in anger. It shattered into a million pieces as he fell to his knees. Klaus had once again won. He had taken another thing he loved away from him. Now everything in his life was turned to hate, blood and utter loneliness.

Caroline was walking to the door wanting to leave the party when Elena walked up with anger written all over her face. Caroline looked at her confused.

"You slept with Klaus."

"I already told you that."

"Klaus, Caroline. You slept with him of all people. Look at all he has done. God I always knew you were desperate but I really thought you had changed. I would have thought you would have stopped jumping into bed with random men. But clearly you are still eager for attention that you would whore yourself out." Caroline glared at her.

"I don't jump into bed with every guy. Maybe a little when I was human, but even now I don't. I slept with Klaus, because at the time I wanted to and no other reason." Elena shook her head.

"Right Caroline, you just can't handle being in second place can you?"

"What?"

"Oh come on Caroline if even a guy takes interest in you, you think you have to sleep with him to keep him." Caroline shook her head.

"Elena that might have been so when I was human. But no I don't."

"Of all people you had to sleep with Klaus, after everything that he has done. He killed Jenna, hurt Stefan, sired Tyler destroyed his life. Killed me!" There it was. Always, it was about precious and sweet little Elena Gilbert. Everything would be put on hold for her. Elena always came first, for everything.

"It always has to be about you doesn't it?" Elena shook her head.

"I never said it was-

"Poor sweet Elena, if something's wrong or if she's in trouble we have to save her. I am so sick of it. News flash Elena, everything is not about you."

"Fine if he hurts you, don't come crying to me. Hell find a different roommate."

"What?"

"Why would I want a slut, that slept with the man that killed me in the same room." Caroline glared at her. "I should have just killed you that night in the woods. You have always been annoying." Caroline stared at her.

"Answer this question then, that night when you were saying all those things when you had your humanity off , did you mean them?" Elena glared at her but didn't answer not knowing what to say to that. No wonder Elena had never apologized. She meant them. "I knew that night had to have been the truth. Thanks Elena." She scoffed and walked out of the Lockwood mansion with tears in her eyes. There was no more Caroline and Elena, the friendship had been broken too much to repair. And Caroline was a fool to have tried to hold onto it.

Papa Tunde was standing in the cemetery waiting for Celeste. Sabine walked over and she smiled at him. He nodded to her.

"Celeste,"

"Papa Tunde, everything is going to plan." He nodded.

"I wanted to offer myself up to sacrifice in order to gain more power. But also to give you a little something that will be useful. And I think you will find it most amusing."

"What is that?" She asked.

"Leverage, against Klaus." She smirked.

"I'm listening."

"It seems that while Klaus has been gone, he has fallen for a girl." Celeste raised an eyebrow.

"Fallen?"

"He is in love with a girl. And by what I was able to find inside his mind, he was quite interested in her. Even saved her over his sister."

"Really?" He nodded.

"This is what you need to know, she lives in Virginia, in a small town called Mystic Falls."

"Who is this girl?" Papa Tunde smirked again.

"Caroline Forbes."

Notes: So here is another chapter. Uh oh, the witches seemed to have found out about Caroline. Caroline is receiving harsh words from both Elena and Tyler. Stefan protects her. Klaus saves Marcel from Papa Tunde only for him to find out about Caroline. Katherine had been possessing Elena till Bonnie stopped her. Next chapter: Caroline and Stefan talk about Klaus. Celeste puts her plan into action. Klaus finds out that Celeste is back and walking around in Sabine's body. Caroline finds herself in New Orleans. What could possibly go wrong? Review thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Two days and Elena, Tyler, and Bonnie weren't talking to her. She had been staying with Stefan. He and Matt were the only ones that were talking to her and didn't care that she had slept with Klaus. Damon didn't like that she had slept with Klaus and had done nothing but insult her. Caroline had yelled at him saying that he was no better. And that's when Damon stopped. He did though admit that he was positive that Klaus truly cared about her and even told her about Klaus looking for advice from him that one time. She had been shocked to hear this but tried to ignore the feelings that seemed to rise. She knew this meant that Klaus was truly trying to be a better person for her. But she again had been conflicted with everything that he has done. She sighed. Before her secret was out two days ago, Elena and her had made plans to surprise Bonnie on her birthday. Bonnie wasn't talking to her only because she hadn't seen her. She wasn't even sure if she was ignoring her or not.

"You could try calling her again." Stefan said as she told him what she had been planning on doing that night. But she wasn't sure on what to do.

"Alright I guess I'll try," She headed out the door preparing to go to class but before that call Elena. She knew that it was probably bad but this was Bonnie and Caroline had to try for her. Caroline wasn't surprised when she got her voicemail. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised to get your voicemail. Look I am not here to argue or try to work this out. I really don't know where to go from here. But I do know that it is Bonnie's birthday and I knew that we were celebrating it today. Look Elena, I am done apologizing and I done trying to feel guilty. I admit it I don't feel guilty. But that doesn't mean that I am going to run away with Klaus or anything. And it still doesn't change the fact that you slept with Damon. Perhaps you don't remember all the things that he has done. I know you will say that he has changed for you or something and it might be the sire bond or whatever but still Damon is no saint. Do you still refuse to remember what Damon did to me when I was human? He manipulated me, used me, fed off me, abused me; practically raped me but still you choose to be with him. And I, being the good friend tried to be supported. Though all those times when I told you I didn't like the idea of you being together was me looking out for a friend out of fear that she would go through the same thing I did. But clearly I was wrong, we were never friends. I guess I had no right to care. I just cared to much about a friendship to see that it had already been ruined and shattered. Now I realize that it's too broken to ever be fixed. I just never thought that this is how things would end." She hung up the phone with that and sighed.

"College life not working for you I see." Caroline turned to the voice and raised an eyebrow taking a look at the girl with light brown hair and turquoise eyes. She smiled to Caroline as she stood up from her sit. Caroline looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry…"

"You are Caroline Forbes are you not?" She asked.

"Ah yes…" Caroline felt in her gut that she should run like she did when she was human. But she was a vampire now and wouldn't back down without a fight. She had no reason to be afraid. She was no measly little human anymore. She would not back down.

"You and I are going to have a lovely trip down south together." She smirked.

"Excuse me…?" She only raised her hand and flicked her wrist before her neck was snapped and everything went black.

In New Orleans, Klaus was getting irritated with the witches. They were striking up a new war. And he didn't like it because he knew that it was going to end badly. Klaus had received a call from Diego telling him that Papa Tunde was dead. This wasn't a real good sign, because he knew that Papa Tunde had given power to someone else. Another witch perhaps. Klaus gets a call from Camille asking him to meet her at the church. He goes without another thought wondering what Camille would have to speak to him about. She only ever called if it was an emergency. She sat in the seats, looking up at the cross displayed in the front. She sighed and turned to him.

"You came," She said.

"You called." He said. She stood and pulled something out from behind her.

"They told me to stab you with this." She said. Klaus looked down at the knife in her hand. He recognized it. "Papa Tunde's knife, it was suppose to be able to harm you." She handed it to Klaus without another word. And Klaus was surprised.

"Why didn't you stab me with this?" He asked.

"Because Klaus, I choose you over them. A witch killed my brother. I don't trust them. It was between you or them. I choose you. Be happy I didn't stab you just for the sake of stabbing you." She said. Klaus chuckled and she rolled her eyes and looked down. He knew what was wrong. Her uncle had a hex on him and she was worried.

"You uncle is a good person. He will be able to overcome this." He tried to comfort her. She gave him a small smile. "Thank you," She nodded before walking pass him. Elijah entered the room with a young girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She swallowed hard looking at Klaus.

"One of the witches was resurrected. This is Monique, she is Jane Ann Desperoux's daughter." He explained. Klaus looked at her curiously. Perhaps he could use her as leverage to lure those pesky witches out. "I am going to find Sabine."

"Why?" Klaus asked.

"Because she is not who she claims to be." Elijah said. He flashed away leaving Monique to Klaus. He grabbed her arm and dragged her out. He arrived on Bourbon Street looking around for the witches. It was night and everything was silent. He looked around.

"So it appears that I have a witch of yours." He said. "Come out and I won't hurt her." He had Papa Tunde's weapon in his other hand.

"Klaus," Klaus turned to Marcel who stood there glaring at him.

"Marcel, perhaps you can help me draw the witches out." He said.

"We don't hurt kids." He said. Klaus rolled his eyes looking at the sixteen year old girl that he was using for leverage.

"No other way to draw the witches out. And you don't tell me what to do Marcel." He growled. Klaus turned back to looking for the witches as he grasped Monique in his hand and the weapon in the other raising it to her throat. Marcel flashed to him throwing him to the ground.

"We don't hurt kids!" He yelled again. Klaus was up in a flash not in the mood to deal with Marcel right now he snapped his neck. Marcel fell to the ground with a thud.

"Stop thinking that you have any power over me. You don't mate." He turned around to proceed with what he was doing when he found Papa Tunde's knife pierce his chest. He cried in agony as pain surged through his body. He looked at Sophie who stood there being the one that had stabbed him. Klaus moved to reach for the weapon but suddenly the weapon sunk inside of his chest. Klaus clawed at his abdomen to no avail before he felt pain all through his body again and bellowed in rage before falling to the ground unconscious. Sophie sighed and turned back to the witches and Monique only for Monique to stab her. She stared at her niece before she felt her body weaken. She fell to the ground feeling her life slipped away.

"Well done, Celeste will be thrilled. The great hybrid is now at our mercy." She smirked. "Oh and Monique do tell Celeste that we have the girl."

Notes: So here is another chapter. Caroline is still in a fight with her friends about everything. Stefan and Matt are the only ones that accept her decision and talk to her. Damon has accepted it sort of. And now Caroline has been kidnapped. Klaus has been brought down now leaving him vulnerable to his enemies. Celeste has plans for both him and Caroline it seems. Next chapter: Caroline and Klaus finally meet up. A person of the past has come to visit them. Rebekah will be there as well. Klaus will have revenge to settle. Hmm or could Caroline be able to calm him down. Review thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline groaned and woke to the sun. She shook her head and looked around. The sun was coming in from the window. Caroline glanced around the room that she was in. She moved to get up but suddenly realized that she was strapped down on a table. At first she thought she had been kidnapped by Dr. Wes, but then noticed her different surroundings from his lab where he dissected vampires like dead frogs. She struggled against her restraints to no avail. Where was she? And what had happened? She cursed, why was she always getting kidnapped? Why her? That's when she heard movement. She looked around wondering who it was.

"Hello? Is someone there?" She called. She moved to try and look through the doorway.

"Caroline?" Caroline hadn't heard that voice in months.

"Rebekah?" Rebekah came into view. She looked worse for the weary. Her hair was in a haystack her eyes looked tired as if she hadn't gotten any sleep. She seemed rather pale.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "I never thought that you would show up in New Orleans."

"Not like I had a choice really." Caroline groaned. "Let's see, I was with my friends helping them with the Travelers, and crazy doctors that wish to experiment on vampires When suddenly my friends find out about…a secret of mine that they didn't like and now hate me. Next thing I know some woman shows up and snaps my neck. Now here I am." Caroline snapped.

"A doctor is experimenting on vampires?" Caroline sighed and nodded.

"There was a secret society, called the Augustine. They dealt with experimenting on vampires, to ripping out organs to giving vampires experimenting serum to make them into a certain kind of vampire." She said. Rebekah shook her head.

"You Mystic Falls gang really are magnets for danger aren't you?" Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Says the girl that is an original vampire, standing in the middle of an abandoned place." Caroline sighed. "Speaking of which, could you help me out here." Rebekah looked at her for a moment and at first Caroline thought she wasn't going to help. But Rebekah ripped the straps off her and tossed them to the side. Caroline sat up rubbing her wrist. "So what are you doing here?" She asked. Rebekah sighed.

"I was captured after I had a run in with a pack of wolves. A witch an old friend captured me when I was weak." Caroline stood and looked at her.

"So witches brought you here?" She nodded. "For what?"

"Revenge probably. Come on let's look for a way to get out of here." Rebekah and Caroline left the room only to find a long hallway. Caroline groaned.

"This looks like a maze." Rebekah nodded. There were two ways to go at the end of the hall.

"You go that way, and I'll go this way until we find an exit." Rebekah instructed.

"But- Rebekah was already gone. Caroline sighed and headed down the hallway.

Klaus could feel unbearable pain. He was starting to wake when he felt something brush against his face. His eyes opened and he found someone that he thought was dead. The red head witch from 1919. He glared at her as she seemed dazed in caressing his face. She gave him a small smile. She had her down in scarlett waves and light green eyes and pale skin. She stroked his face much to his dismay.

"Don't worry darling, I am going to make the pain go away." She said. She began to push her hand into his chest, he groaned in pain. She kept stroking his skin as if to soothe him. He felt more pain and it made him cry out. "Shh shh," She said. He couldn't help but glare at her. She was always an annoyance to him.

"What do you want?" He managed to get out. She looked up at him as she was feeling around for the weapon.

"Well it something I want that I know that you will do." He gave her a look.

"It's about you darling little sister, and the day that your father showed up. Funny little tale actually." She smirked. "You see this little sister was angry at her brother and wanted to be with the man that she loved. But he wouldn't let her. She loved him but she loved the man more and would do anything to be with him. Even bring his one enemy into town to kill him. So she could run off into the sunset with him." Klaus gritted his teeth.

"You're lying," He snapped. She rolled her eyes.

"Am I? You never wondered how Mikael found you. Rebekah was the one to ask me to contact him so that he would come here and end you. And when she was done she killed me. I thought I had been doing it because I was her best friend. But it was all a lie just to get me to do the spell." Klaus swallowed hard. No! It couldn't be true! Rebekah would never betray him.

Caroline was walking down the hall when she heard someone cry out in pain. She raised an eyebrow. It sounded so familiar. She moved down the hall to the sound. She peaked in and her mouth dropped at the sight of Klaus being held down and a witch sticking her hand in his chest. She could see that he was in pain, his hands were clenched in fists. She noticed that she was stroking her face, why did that make her angry? As if on instinct to protect someone that she cared about she grabbed the first thing she saw which was a stick on the ground and flashed to her knocking her on the back of the head. She groaned and fell to the ground. Caroline watched her fall to the floor before dropping the stick. Klaus shook his head and looked up at the sight of the blonde. He had to shake his head and blink twice to make sure that he was not hallucinating.

"Caroline?" She turned to him and swallowed hard. Finally taking in that he wasn't wearing a shirt. She cursed herself for actually finding him attractive. No! Stop! Bad, bad! She repeated in her head. She noticed the red veins in the middle of his chest.

"Hi…" Was all she could think of to say, she hadn't been expecting to see him. Especially after their encounter in the woods. She couldn't help remembering. She bit her lip and cleared her head. She focused on helping Klaus out. "What…" She looked at the red veins again. He groaned when she brushed her fingers against his skin.

"A weapon…it's inside of me. I could use some help." He said. She nodded.

"What do you need me to do?" She asked.

"Get it out." She nodded, and swallowed hard. She knew she was going to have to rip out. She slowly pushed her hand into his chest. He gritted his teeth, Caroline tried to be gentle but she also knew they had to get out of here. Finally she felt the strange weapon. She looked at him, worried that she might hurt him. She gripped it and ripped it out making Klaus cry out in pain followed by a growl. She watched as his skin began to mend and heal. She looked at her bloody hand with the weapon. She placed it to the side before moving to rip the straps off him. She noticed the shirt that was nearby knowing that it was probably his. Klaus moved to stand as Caroline grabbed the shirt and handed it to him. Klaus looked at it before glancing at her. The way he was looking at her made her blush slightly before looking away. He moved to put it on. "What are you doing here?" He asked. She sighed.

"Your question is as good as mine." She watched as he grabbed the weapon that had caused him pain. "I was in Mystic Falls when some woman showed up and snapped my neck. Next thing I knew, I woke up here in this abandoned place. Rebekah showed up though and helped me out." Klaus looked at her and stood now.

"Where did Rebekah go?" He demanded. She raised an eyebrow.

"She went on the left side of the hall down away from here." She said. She was confused when Klaus was already leaving the room. She had thought if she ever saw him again that he would spend more time flirting with her. Or at least talking to her. Especially when she was now in his town. She moved to follow him. "What's going on?" She demanded. He didn't look at her.

"Just some family business." She didn't know what he meant by that all she knew was that it couldn't be good. He flashed away leaving her there. She groaned and turned to find a way out. But she just couldn't leave, not like this. She flashed away to find him. She was nearly down the hall when she saw him facing Rebekah.

"It's not true Nik," She begged. "She is a witch, she lies." She said. Klaus didn't stand down and Caroline noticed that he had the weapon raised to her.

"Frankly sister that's not what your face says." He flashed to her but suddenly was shoved into a wall. Caroline noticed a dark skinned man glare at him before moving to Rebekah. Klaus was on his growling in rage, his eyes flashing gold. Caroline may not have known what was going on, but Klaus couldn't kill his sister. She moved in front of him.

"Stop," She said. Klaus glanced at her.

"Love, this is family business. You best stay out of the way." She glared at him.

"Or what? Are you going to kill me too?" Klaus would have smiled at her comment. He always loved the fire in her, but right now she was standing in his way from what he wanted and needed to do. Rebekah had betrayed him and let their father come to kill them. As Caroline was trying to talk to Klaus, he wasn't in the mood to listen. He moved to end his sister again only for someone stronger to grab him and shove Papa Tunde's weapon into his abdomen again. He cried out in agony. Caroline could only stare as she watched the weapon sunk back into Klaus's body.

"Run!" The man said. Rebekah nodded and took off with the dark skinned man. Caroline moved to stop the man but when she realized who he was she stopped. For the fear that she would be dead at the hand of the eldest original. She knew who he was because she had seen him talking to Elena once. He nodded to her in understanding. She sighed and grabbed Klaus's other arm to help him. She couldn't help but wonder how she kept getting back into danger.

Notes: So here is another chapter. Caroline was in the abandoned building with Klaus and Rebekah. Rebekah saved Caroline. Klaus was then saved by Caroline only to end up getting stabbed again by Elijah. Rebekah and Marcel ran off. Next chapter: Elijah will ask Caroline to help him get the weapon out of Klaus. Caroline and Klaus will have some time to talk. Klaus will want revenge. Caroline will have to make a decision that will change her whole life. She is at a crossroads, but how will she deal with the news. Remember I am going by the tv shows. This is how I think they should be brought together. Review thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline watched as Elijah brought Klaus into the room and laid him down on the bed. He had removed his shirt and Caroline could see the red veins spreading once again in his chest. Caroline swallowed hard and looked at Elijah.

"I am going to need your help Caroline." She nodded. "I need you to try an soothe him, or distract him." Caroline moved to Klaus not really knowing what she should do as Elijah had grabbed a knife. She flinched. Klaus was already coming to. Klaus opened his eyes to reveal Caroline. She looked like goddess to him, of all women he had never encountered one like her in his entire life. Her hair was in golden curls caressing the sides of her face. Her blue green eyes were like as if they had been created from the sea. In them though was filled with worry. He was confused before he felt the stab in his abdomen. He grunted and cried out in pain. Caroline didn't know what to do, but as if on instinct she grabbed his hand that was clenched in a fist. It was probably not wise since he was using his full strength. He gritted his teeth in pain. Caroline didn't dare watch Elijah cut the witch knife out of him. It only made her queasy so she tried to focus on Klaus. Hopefully making it less painful. Klaus was in hell, he could feel the knife cutting through his body to reach for the witch knife. But with the knife inside of him, it made it much more painful. Despite that he was in hell, he felt a hand in his. He glanced to Caroline still gritting his teeth. She gave him a small smile back. Caroline pressed her other hand into his cheek trying to keep his eyes focused on her. To try and distract him from the pain. It seemed to help Klaus slightly before Elijah gripped the knife and ripped it from him. Klaus cried out in agony making Caroline wince slightly as she moved to sit on the bed and keep soothing his face. It had gotten to a point where both Klaus and Caroline had forgot that Elijah was in the room. Klaus was healing and enjoying the touch of Caroline's hands caressing his face keeping him from looking at anything but her. Elijah had noticed how his brother was healing but he could only stare at Caroline. He did not know what this woman had over his brother, but he had never seen his brother look at a woman like the way he was looking at her. Elijah wiped his hands of the blood and placed the witch's knife on the table. His brother was actually healed now with some blood on him. Caroline finally snapped out of his gaze and glanced at Elijah who nodded. Caroline removed her hands from his face, instantly regretting them though. Klaus was missing her touch already. What had this woman done to him? Caroline exited the room and Elijah turned to his brother as he started to get up.

"I will leave you to clean yourself up brother." He said. Klaus could only nod. His mind still occupied by the blonde vampire. Klaus finally realized that Rebekah had escaped thanks to Elijah. Klaus was still slightly weak but he could still get up and speak.

"You will pay for this, as will she." Elijah swallowed hard and left the room knowing that his brother's threat was true. But Elijah couldn't let this happen, he had to figure out some way to get Rebekah out of town. He would not let his brother kill their sister. So he needed at distraction. He turned to find Caroline gazing at a portrait of their family.

"Miss Forbes," She turned to him.

"You can call me Caroline," She said. He nodded. He glanced to the door that led to Klaus's room. He nodded to the his study wanting her to follow. He shut the doors behind them.

"The room is spelled, we can speak freely. I need you to do me another favor Caroline if you don't mind." She waited to hear what he wanted her to do. "I need you to try and calm Niklaus down or at least distract him. I need to help my sister. Niklaus is holding a grudge against her right now you could say." She swallowed hard and thought about this. She would have to keep Klaus busy for how long though. Before he knew that she was distracting. "At least for today, please." Caroline sighed.

"Ok, I can't guarantee on how long I can keep him distracted." Elijah smiled to her.

"Thank you, just keep him calm. Don't give him any thoughts of yesterday or Rebekah or Marcel. Just other things." She nodded before they exited the room right when Klaus had walked out of his. He was dressed in a grey Henley and a leather jacket. He glared at Elijah who nodded walked away leaving Caroline and Klaus in the same room. She bit her lip not knowing what to say. She just had to keep his thoughts off Rebekah.

"Hi…" She said. Klaus looked at her. They hadn't had a chance to really speak much especially after the last time they saw each other. When she had admitted her feelings for him. She remembered it perfectly, she had only planned on confessing her feelings for him. But she had not planned on kissing him, she had wanted to though, or sleeping with him. She felt a blush surfacing on her cheeks and shook her head.

"Hello love," He said. God, now he was making her unable to control her feelings for him. She didn't like when she didn't have control it only made her more neurotic. She heard her stomach grumble, and realized she hadn't had any blood this morning. But not also that she didn't know what day it was, or how long she hadn't had blood. But if felt more than a day. "Hungry?"

Stefan was beginning to get worried he hadn't heard from Caroline in a while. She didn't come back, but had thought she might be with her mother. He would have understood since basically everyone was shutting her out, except for him, and Matt. Damon was talking to her, but it was much of nice words. He shook his head. He hated how everyone was treating Caroline, he slept with Rebekah, so had Matt. Which was quite weird to actually think about. There was a knock at his door. He raised an eyebrow before answering it. He groaned and glared at him. He folded his arms.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

"Nothing, just came to see my best friend's brother. Damon is being all lovey dovey with the Gilbert girl. So I thought you might be more entertaining, what are you doing anyway mate?" He asked.

"I am looking for Caroline, for your information. You wouldn't have seen her have you?" Enzo shrugged.

"I haven't seen the blonde Barbie just heard that she had a thing for men with British accents." Stefan glared at him. "Touchy, you don't have a thing for blonde girl do you?" Stefan rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"No she is my best friend, like a sister to me." Enzo smirked.

"Shame, she looks like such a pretty little thing. Being that feisty though, she must be good in bed." Stefan growled at him and Enzo held up his hands in surrender. "Well, have you tried contacting any of your pesky friends yet?" Stefan shook his head.

"I don't think I can get them to help right now. With the Travelers and Augustine causing too much trouble. I am going to have to have to get help from an old friend."

"Me?"

"You're not a friend."

"You wound me,"

"I am talking about Briana, she is a witch. She lives in New York, I need to go." He said grabbing his jacket.

"I'll come with you, New York was always fun." Stefan rolled his eyes.

"I don't have much of a choice do I?" He asked. Enzo smirked and shook his head.

"Not a chance ripper,"

Notes: So here is another chapter. Caroline has been in charge of distracting Klaus from going after Rebekah while Elijah gets them out of town. Stefan is looking for Caroline and Enzo happens to be there to help. Next chapter: How long can Caroline keep distracting Klaus? Will Rebekah make it out of town? Klaroline moments next. Review thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

After drinking a blood bag, Caroline let Klaus take her out to lunch. Caroline had kept repeating to herself that it wasn't like she was dating Klaus or anything. She was just trying to help Rebekah escaped. Caroline was still curious at what Rebekah had done, especially to make Klaus want to kill her permanently. A blonde bartender had walked over. Klaus smirked and looked at her. Caroline raised an eyebrow looking at the pretty human.

"Hello Camille," Klaus said. Camille looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Klaus, what a wonderful surprise." Caroline could hear some sarcasm in her voice.

"Caroline, this is Camille she is umm…a friend." Camille glared at him.

"Were not friends Klaus." Caroline watched her for a moment before giving her a small smile.

"Caroline Forbes," Caroline introduced herself.

"Camille O'Connell." They shook hands.

"So do tell me what he did to make you hate him? Unless your like everyone else and just hate him naturally." Caroline smirked. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Not everyone hates me love. And I thought we got along well since the last time we saw one another." Caroline felt heat in her cheeks and looked away fighting the feelings that he was bringing out of her. Klaus smirked.

"Well the ass here compelled me, fortunately for him, I had a friend that was a powerful witch who reversed the compulsion and now I am on vervein." Caroline gave him a look. Klaus just shrugged and took a sip of his drink. They ordered their food. Klaus was still thinking about Rebekah's betrayal, lucky for him he had Josh try and convince the witch Martha to cast a tracker spell. Soon he would know of the location of where Rebekah and Marcel had run off to. In the meantime though he could enjoy his time with Caroline. He had always hoped that she would come to New Orleans. Just not in the one that he had hoped really. He didn't expect the witches to go after her. How did they even know about her? It didn't even make sense, and what had they planned on doing by bringing Caroline here. He would find out once he finished with his sister. He didn't want Caroline to get hurt. He wanted her here, but he also knew now might not be the time seeing how there was a war starting once again this time with the witches.

"So you compelled her? For what reason?" She asked. Klaus looked at her.

"I was trying to win back my kingdom and she was a pawn that I had used against my old friend Marcel. Since he had stolen the city from my family." He said.

"Should have known, you like being in control and having power." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"You know that love."

"Always have to prove to be the alpha male, don't you?" Caroline said. Klaus scoffed.

"I don't have to prove anything I am the alpha male." Caroline rolled her eyes remembering the night he had said that. Back when she was with Tyler, she shook her head. Tyler and her were done, she had wanted to believe that he would never hurt her even when they were friends. So she may have slept with Klaus but that was her business. She knew that she also should probably feel guilty. But she didn't, why did she always feel like this with him. For once complete and first choice. She looked at him, she always found his blue eyes quite beautiful actually. Original hybrid, murdered and harmed friends. He is bad, bad stop thinking about him like that. She scolded herself. Stop thinking these things Caroline. So she would admit that she was attracted to him. But that's all, she thought. Her mind screamed at her to run constantly while her heart wanted to give him that chance. Klaus watched her bite her lip and took a sip of her drink. Klaus noticed that she was somewhat different. She hadn't completely changed since the last he saw her. But it seemed when she was around him at some moments she would seem somewhat nervous. But it would only be a second before she would have her spunky attitude back. He loved that about her, remembering her words. 'Just to be clear, I am too smart to be seduced by you.' And when he had answered her, it had been true. That is why he liked her. He still remembered the first time he saw her in Mystic Falls. Mystic Falls. Klaus swallowed hard, she would probably wish to leave soon. "How is the college life? I hope it is everything that you have dreamed it would be." He remembered her talking about it in the woods on the day that she had confessed her feelings. She had said that she had plans and none of those things had anything to do with him. She may have admitted that she liked him or had feelings for him. But she never wanted him in her future. Klaus still was holding onto some hope. It was actually strange of him to hope for something. But he would hope for her. He would hope that one day she would come to him. He did still plan on him being her last love and only one for the rest of eternity. Caroline looked up at him.

"Oh it's great…" She said absentmindedly playing with her hair. Remembering what college was really like. She groaned. "Oh forget it, it's been the worse. I really thought that things would be fun and I would be happy. But all that has happened is more supernatural drama. Dealing with psycho doctors who experiment on vampires, to doppelganger drama, and then to Traveler drama. And well things haven't been any better since before I was kidnapped." She sighed. Klaus looked at her.

"Doctors?" She sighed.

"There was this secret society at my school called Augustine. They experimented on vampires. They had captured Damon for five years back in the fifties. They deal with dissecting vampires like dead frogs." She said in disgust. She had been grossed out when she had found Dr. Wes's notes for studying vampires and experimenting on them. She had never been so sickened in her entire life.

"That town never ceases to amuse me."

"So…how is it here in New Orleans?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Well I did win back the Quarter. But now it seems I have witches I have to deal with as well." He muttered.

"You're not the only one. The Travelers are an ancient coven of witches. Silas had been a part of them two thousand years ago. Although he was expelled from the group for the Immortality spell. And then there have been strange rumors going around about some leader of the Travelers. I swear I should have picked Dartmouth university, perhaps it would have been somewhat normal there." Klaus glanced at her.

"Well I don't know about that, there is some of the supernatural there as well." She sighed. "But New Orleans does have some nice colleges with no secret Augustine vampire societies or doppelgangers." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Nice try," She said.

"Well it was worth it, but still you should check them out such as Tulane, I know is a good school."

"Right," She wouldn't be giving in to another school. And she wasn't stay, only until Rebekah was safe from Klaus. Then she would have to return to Mystic Falls. Why did Caroline not seem so happy about going back though? She shook her head. Her mom, Stefan, Matt everyone was there. Even if they were mad at her for seeing the good in Klaus. What could she say? She was drawn to the dark but not in the sense allure. The truth was she just saw Klaus as not someone truly dark but as someone who was broken. Caroline was a fixer after all.

Klaus and Caroline had finished their meal, and were starting back to the mansion. Caroline was starting to wonder if she had distracted Klaus or just calmed him down. She would have thought by now he would have said something. It was night now and the lights of the city lit the place up. Caroline hadn't ever really been anywhere, like she had said to Klaus. The only place that she had been was Savannah Georgia where her aunt and uncle lived. Not that she visited a lot really. Klaus stopped at a shop, Caroline looked in through the window to sit what he was looking at. There she found a landscape of the woods at night. She noticed the artist's name. She sighed.

"I didn't realize you had some free time." Klaus glanced at her.

"As I told you it has always been a passion of mine. It's something that helps me." She nodded.

"You show your emotions and feelings through painting." She said. That was another thing that Klaus loved about her, she knew him and understood him like no other. It was true that he showed his feelings and emotions in a painting. But it was also a way for him to deal with his feelings as well as his demons. It was his way of expressing himself. She looked at the painting once again. "This one seems, like something dark at first but yet sad. Believing that darkness can never a way out." She noted to the faded moon in the background. As if the moon was the only light left in the darkness.

"I will take that as a compliment." They both remembered her complimenting on his painting of the snow flake. And the same words he had answered with. "Do you think that you will need that glass of champagne in order to be nice to me?" She chuckled. "As I recall I thought that had been our thing." She looked at him. This is the part where she would scoff at him or even repeat the same words that she had said that night. 'We don't have a thing,' but Caroline couldn't get herself to say those words. It seems that tonight she was willing to let her walls drop and allow herself to enjoy a little time with Klaus. Without the plotting or the scheming. Caroline had noticed that he was looking at her the way he always did. But she never understood the way he looked at her. It was different from how he looked at everyone else. She still wasn't sure if she should feel flattered or creped out really. There breathing had stopped as they looked at one another. She found herself glancing down at his lips for a second and then back up to his eyes. He didn't miss it either. Caroline knew she wanted to kiss him. Klaus seemed to want the same thing. Before either of them could react Klaus's phone rang breaking them out of the trance. Caroline shook her head and tried to gain her focus back taking a deep breath, composing herself. Klaus wanted to kill whoever dared called him.

"Hello?"

"_She's back in the city, near the cities of the dead." _Caroline raised an eyebrow wondering who he was talking to and about what. Klaus nodded before hanging up the phone without another word.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Forgive me Caroline, this has been a lovely evening. You can go back to the plantation house and stay there. I have some business that I need to attend." Before she could protest he was gone leaving Caroline confused. Could the person on the phone meant Rebekah was back. She was supposed to be on a run, last time she checked running meant away from the killer. She had to find Klaus, she couldn't let him kill his sister. Caroline didn't know where he had gone but got a place over the phone. Cities of the Dead.

Notes: So here is another chapter. Klaus and Caroline catch up and almost kiss. Caroline meets Camille. Camille isn't very fond of Klaus that much since he compelled her. I have been thinking of bringing in Marcel and Camille as a couple perhaps. Next chapter: Caroline goes to find Klaus. Klaus wants to kill Rebekah. Caroline, Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah end up stuck in the cemetery together. Caroline gets to learn of the originals past. Caroline and Rebekah talk about what happened. Caroline tries to calm Klaus down. Elijah fights for Rebekah. Caroline consoles Klaus and tries to help Klaus and Rebekah stop the feud. Can she? Review thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline had no idea where she was going. She even had to ask some stranger for direction. It wasn't like she basically knew her way around the city. Not to mention her tour guide had disappeared on her to find his sister. She was just hoping that perhaps Rebekah had escaped somehow. After a while she located a cemetery with the name in big bold letters. Cities of the Dead were a top of the iron gates. She didn't see Klaus anywhere so she figured that perhaps he had entered the gates. She followed behind. It didn't help that the cemetery was huge. She made her way down the aisles of mausoleums looking around them. She heard movement behind her. She turned and looked around.

"Klaus," She said. No answer. She made her way through the cemetery again before she was grabbed. A hand over her mouth, next thing she had known she had been flashed into one of the mausoleums. She looked around and found Elijah standing there. He dropped his arm from around her and she turned to find Rebekah standing across the room. She swallowed hard. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Nik, is outside in the cemetery looking for me." She said. "He wants to kill me, he even has the white oak stake with him."

"He won't get that chance." Elijah said. Caroline glanced at them. Elijah was holding up the witch's weapon.

"Elijah, has been protecting me since I got back here."

"I thought you were supposed to run?" Caroline asked. Rebekah nodded.

"I was, but I realized that perhaps I had to face the consequences. I really don't want my brother to hate me. I love him, I do. And I knew what I had done was wrong. What I really want is to make things right with him. Even if it means he might kill me. I don't want to die, just to talk. We never talk in this family. I want him to understand why I did it." Caroline looked at her.

"May I ask what you did, to make Klaus want to kill you?" She sighed.

"I contacted Mikael back in 1919. I wanted him to come here, so that Marcel and I could make a grand escape together. I wanted to run away with him. We loved each other and Nik was the only one that stood in our way to be together." Caroline knew that Rebekah had been daggered by Klaus a few times as well as her happiness was short lived. Caroline didn't like Klaus's methods even when he was being and overprotective brother. It wasn't right to do what he did. But Rebekah had also chosen to bring Mikael their father, and probably the only one that could kill Klaus to New Orleans. Did Rebekah have hopes in killing Klaus? But that didn't mean either of them had to die. Elijah turned to Caroline.

"Stay with Rebekah please." She nodded before he flashed off to locate Klaus. Rebekah turned to her.

"I still think that you should be out there." Caroline looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the fact that you are the only one that can comfort my brother. You're the only one he won't harm or kill. He listens to you." Caroline shook her head.

"He doesn't." Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"You don't really see yourself clearly or what the hold that you have over my brother." Caroline didn't answer not wanting her to know that she had slept with Rebekah's brother. Besides it would probably be an awkward conversation. Klaus hadn't mentioned it really. She was surprised; especially that it might not be something that would make his ego bigger. "You are the only one that can try to calm him down and reason with him. You should know that." Caroline sighed. The truth was, Caroline could see that Klaus had listened to her when she said not to 'gloat' over Katherine's corpse to be. He didn't, he had listened to her when she had told him that she should die in peace. Even if she hadn't all the way died. Remembering her taking over Elena's body. She still remembered that she should have known that the real Elena would have never encouraged her. Considering that the bitch had also been with an original. She still couldn't believe that, that original was Elijah. It was shocking, seeing that everything that Katherine had done even to him he could still love her and want to be with her. Well she knew that after Elijah had joined Klaus in New Orleans they had broken up. Katherine had rubbed it in, stating that she had missed Elijah. Damon had said that she hallucinated about Elijah being there when Klaus had come back.

Elijah stood in the cemetery looking around. He heard movement behind him, his whole body was on guard. He had to protect his little sister. He couldn't let Klaus kill her. He turned and found Klaus walking up. Klaus glared at him.

"Elijah, I should have known that you would also be here. Protecting the little conspirator." Klaus muttered. Elijah turned to his brother and noticed the white oak stake in his hand.

"You are talking about our little sister Niklaus." Klaus glared at him.

"Little sister? I see a traitor, a traitor that went against her family and tried to kill them after she claimed that they would always be together. Always and forever." Klaus said. "Seeing how were locked in the cemetery for the time being, since a witch had decided to see who killed each other first." Elijah glared at him.

"I won't let you do this Niklaus. She is our sister."

"Look what she has done to this family Elijah? She didn't try to just kill me, she also tried to kill you." Elijah sighed.

"We have all made mistakes Niklaus. And if you would only hear her out and let her explain herself then there will be no need for this-

"Hear her out? You are joking Elijah, she has done what no one else has done. I think this is worse than any of the other betrayals that I have faced." Elijah looked at him. "She broke my heart. I am done with her." Klaus tried to move again but Elijah would not let him through.

"I understand that you are upset Niklaus. But this is no way to settle this." Klaus glared at him.

"Don't make me have to hurt you too Elijah." He said.

"Do you hear yourself? You're becoming like him." Elijah snapped. "Mikael. You are turning into our father. Is that who you would wish to be, what about the-

"Don't, I am nothing like Mikael."

"But you could become him if you go down this path Niklaus. Don't be like him Niklaus." Klaus glared at him.

"I am not Mikael!" Klaus hated his father. He hated him more than anyone else.

"Well you are starting to act like it. Rebekah though she had been about to do something for you." Klaus looked at him. "I had found her one night in father's hut. She had been planning on killing him. All for you Niklaus. She had wanted to save you from always receiving Mikael's rage." Klaus shook his head.

"Why are you telling me this now?" He asked.

"Because I want you to understand what you are doing, and that killing Rebekah will only make you like him."

"But I am not, even if anything Rebekah had wanted me dead. In the past she had wished to save me. But only a century ago she wanted me dead." Klaus growled at him before flashing to him. Elijah and Klaus fought. Elijah getting the upper hand shoving him into a mausoleum. Klaus flashed to his feet and grabbed Elijah in a blur before throwing him into a mausoleum. Elijah grunted and moved to his feet preparing to use the weapon. Klaus and Elijah smashed together, the sound sounding like boulders clashing against one another. The sound could be heard by Caroline and Rebekah who were still inside. Caroline and Rebekah glanced at one another. Klaus stabbed Elijah with the witch's weapon in the back. Elijah cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Klaus gripped the white oak state in his hands. Rebekah and Caroline entered and Rebekah gasped seeing Elijah on the ground. Klaus turned to them and Caroline quickly told her to get back inside. Klaus moved at supernatural speed gripping the stake in his hand preparing to kill her. Elijah was still struggling to get up. Caroline flashed in front of Rebekah making Klaus stop in front of her.

"Stop," She said. Klaus glared at her.

"Out of the way love, I told you go back to the house. This is family business." Caroline stood her ground. She was not scared of Klaus. "If you don't move Caroline then I will be forced to move you." She moved closer to him till they were face to face.

"Do it then." Klaus glared at her. He would have been amused by her fire but right now he had one thing on his mind. Rebekah. Dead. "She's your sister Klaus. You have every right to be mad. But don't kill her. How would you feel if you were known as Klaus the man that killed his sister? I understand that she hurt you, but that doesn't mean you just go around killing your sister. She still your family Klaus."

"Why are you trying to save her Caroline? Are you two now friends?" Klaus glared at her.

"I am not trying to save her really. I am trying to save you. If you do this you will lose yourself to the bloodshed. Rebekah and Elijah they care about you. Rebekah just had made a mistake." Rebekah appeared outside unafraid.

"Maybe I did want you dead." She said. Klaus looked at her. Caroline still stood in his way. But glanced back at Rebekah. "But after that I didn't. I was angry Nik. And I realized too late."Before either of them could react, Klaus flashed around Caroline to Rebekah and stabbed her. She screamed.

"NO!" Caroline yelled. Rebekah gasped and looked at Klaus with wide eyes before she realized something. Caroline had flashed over trying to reason with Klaus and tug on his arm. But the baby vampire wasn't strong enough to remove the original hybrids arm. "Klaus!" Klaus ripped the stake out of Rebekah and she slide to the ground gasping for air feeling the pieces of the white oak stake burn her. Caroline turned to Klaus with a glare. "Are you insane?!" She screeched. Klaus didn't answer her as he went to sit on the bench nearby. She watched him before turning back to Rebekah. Elijah had finally gotten up and he could see that Rebekah was alive. Klaus didn't kill her, he was letting his revenge go for now. Klaus stared at the white oak stake in his hands. He wanted to do it, he wanted to kill her. Because he wanted the pain to go away, he wanted to make her hurt. And Caroline could realize this. When Klaus was hurt, he lashed out even so far as to kill the one that had caused him pain. He hated showing his emotions and feelings thinking that it made him weak. Caroline, Rebekah and Elijah moved to him. Rebekah cleared her throat.

"You missed." She said. Klaus didn't glance to her. "Why?"

"I owe you." Rebekah looked at him confused. "Mikael, the one day that he had been about to kill me." Remembering how they were human and young. Mikael had nearly beaten him to death if Rebekah hadn't pulled a sword on him. She had saved him. "What do you want Rebekah?" He asked.

"I want a family, I want to fall in love. I want freedom." She said. Klaus stood and turned to her. Elijah still hesitate towards Klaus's intentions.

"Very well, leave Rebekah. Do what you wish wherever you wish. Come back here though and you will die." Caroline glared at him. "But you are free." He said. Rebekah felt a smile slowly appearing. She nodded and hugged Elijah. She was hesitate to hug Klaus but he let it go. Without a second thought Rebekah had flashed off.

"The witch?" Elijah asked. Knowing that Klaus had the witch put up a barrier. Klaus turned to him.

"It had been lifted a while ago." He said. Klaus sighed and turned to leave. Elijah was grabbing the witch's weapon and leaving as well. Caroline turned to follow Klaus.

"Klaus," He sighed.

"What are you still doing here Caroline? Shouldn't you be back in Mystic Falls?" He asked. She nodded.

"I should but I am not." She didn't explain anymore. "Are you going to be ok?" She asked. He did not turn around to her.

"I will be fine." Caroline could tell Klaus was anything but fine. Even if he tried not to show it. It had hurt him that Rebekah had brought Mikael here to kill him. And he never really wanted to kill her, just hurt her like she had done to him. He loved his sister in the end, but also knew that their relationship was broken and trust was not ready to be formed. That was why he wanted her to leave and do as she wished. He needed time, only time could heal. Caroline couldn't stop herself, seeing Klaus like this. She had always known that she had cared for him. But in the next second she had engulfed him in a warm embrace. She hugged him, trying to show that she was here. She would comfort him. Klaus was shocked of course, he couldn't stop himself from burying his face in her neck and holding her like his life depended on it. Elijah had seen a glimpse of his brother holding onto Caroline Forbes. He knew that only she could bring out the humanity in his brother, he still had his humanity in the end. He clung to Caroline like a child holding onto their mother. In the end Caroline knew that she would never stop caring about him, even if she knew that it was wrong. The truth was, she cared for Klaus Mikaelson.

Notes: So sorry this is overdue. I will be updating my other stories as well. So stay tuned. I think this shows a little more of vulnerable side of Klaus. As well as Elijah and Rebekah. I mean there was so much pain in the family and what they really need is to talk about things. I feel like Caroline would have said those things. Not just because she doesn't wish to kill, but at the end of the day she does care about Klaus no matter how much she tries to hide it. Next chapter: Rebekah is gone. Klaus is still thinking of her. The vampires of the French Quarter are starting to scatter, until Elijah takes matters into his own hands. Caroline will be thinking about her home, as well though as comforting Klaus. But there will be a few things that could come between them if they are not strong enough. Until next time. Review thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline had returned to the house with Klaus. Elijah had been kind enough to offer her a phone to see if she could call her mom. Though she was unsurprised when she reached her mother's voicemail. Her mother was hardly around really, especially since she went to college. It was almost like a way for her mother to work more. She moved into the living room where she found Klaus sitting by the fire. In his hands was a small wooden figurine or what it appeared to look like. It looked like a toy or something. She entered making her presence known. Klaus didn't glance to her as he studied the item in his hands.

"What is it?" She asked. Klaus's jaw clenched.

"A toy I had carved when I was human and a boy. I had carved it originally for Mikael." Caroline swallowed hard. Remembering his father, was the original vampire hunter. And how Alaric had then turned into him. She still had nightmares about that. Alaric putting pencils in her hands. It was like she was in the detention of Hell. "I had then given it to Rebekah since she was the only one that wanted it and needed it. It was a knight, and I had given it to her because she was afraid of the storm that night." Klaus brushed his fingers against the wooden toy. Caroline moved to sit next to him studying the toy in his hands.

"Was he always so mean, towards you?" She asked. "I mean even when you were a child." Klaus nodded.

_10__th__ century: _

_Elijah: 13 _

_Klaus: 10_

_ Elijah and Klaus moved through the trees till they found it. The beautiful looking deer. It bent down to eat the grass. Elijah handed the bow to Klaus along with an arrow. Klaus held the bow up through the two trees aiming at the deer. _

"_Steady now Niklaus," Elijah whispered to him. "Focus, and…now!" Klaus let the arrow go it flew and missed the deer by a mere inch hitting the tree near it and scaring it off. Klaus groaned and looked down sadly. "It's alright Niklaus, you are getting better. Just need some more practice." _

"_Practice? This boy will never learn anything Elijah." Klaus and Elijah turned to Mikael as he entered walking towards them. "He is pathetic, he will never learn." Klaus shook his head._

"_I am not pathetic." Klaus tried to reason with. Mikael glared at him._

"_You don't talk back boy. If you can't hunt then you are nothing but a burden boy."_

"_I'm sorry," Klaus tried to apologize. He grabbed Klaus by the shirt and moved him to the side gripping his shirt. _

"_I will not feed on sad eyed apologies." Mikael snapped. "It's means nothing coming from you!" Mikael slapped Klaus across the face knocking him to the ground. Klaus cried out in pain and crawled on the ground to get away from Mikael. _

"_Father stop!" Elijah tried. Mikael turned to him. _

"_Stay back!" Mikael yelled. "Or you'll be next." Mikael threatened. "The boy needs to be made stronger." Mikael yelled again. He kicked Klaus in the side. The little boy cried out in pain. Even his screams and pleads wouldn't make Mikael stop of for anyone to help him. He felt tears in his eyes, he still would never know why Mikael hated him so or why he would beat him. But the more that Mikael would unleash his anger on him the more he blamed himself. Perhaps he was pathetic, and this is what his punishment was._

Present day:

Caroline swallowed hard. She couldn't imagine how Mikael could be so cruel to a little boy. She had never understood how someone could possibly do that. It was understandable how Klaus ended up the way he was, feeling that he would never be loved or cared for. She had never hated Mikael more than that moment. She knew that Klaus had been hurt when he was even a man, but she figured that it wasn't as bad because perhaps Klaus would have tried to fight back.

"One time when I was twenty, Mikael had nearly beaten me to death." Caroline looked at him. He did not meet her gaze as he spoke though. "Elijah, had tried to stop him, but Mikael wouldn't stop. I thought at that moment I would have died for sure. Until Rebekah pulled out a sword on him. She had saved me. If it wasn't for her I might have not been here today. That day…" He shook his head. "I knew that Mikael would have killed me if he had gotten the chance." Caroline sighed.

"Well I think Rebekah did the right thing. I am not saying that she should have killed Mikael but I think that you should have stood up to him in some way." Klaus shook his head.

"It didn't matter how much I tried. He always made me feel weak and powerless." Klaus said tucking the figurine into his pocket.

"That's why you like being a hybrid." Klaus looked at her. "It makes you feel untouchable. And you don't have to be the weak victim. It makes you feel better." Klaus didn't answer and just nodded. The phone rang in Caroline's hand and she looked at him. He nodded for her to answer it. Caroline exited the room to answer it.

"Mom?"

Klaus had left the room heading outside with a canvas. Klaus needed some time to himself. Despite that he liked talking to Caroline, she was the only person to ever understand him. And for some reason even when she was hostile towards him, she would see what his past was full of. And knew what to say even if it wasn't in the nicest way. Klaus needed a break though, for a while. What better way for him to get his feelings out then painting. It helped him, it was the only way that he could express his feelings. Even though sometimes Caroline would bring them out. He took in the view before him before he dipped his brush into paint and began.

Caroline had gotten off the phone with her mother and hung up the phone. Her mother wasn't totally ok with Caroline being there. Caroline was still unsure about the situation of being in New Orleans. In fact she knew that she should probably be getting back to Mystic Falls. She had agreed with her mom that she would try to get a flight in time tomorrow. Caroline still felt this ache thinking about returning home. She didn't know what it was but shook her head not wanting to think about it too much. She found a few blood bags in the fridge. There was a note from Klaus. He had gotten them for her. She took a sip and let the blood rush through her, feeling strong as usual. When she had finished she found the living room to be empty and made her way outside. Where she found Klaus near the park a good walking distance away. He was painting. The truth was she never had seen him paint before. But she also remembered the drawing that he had given her. And how she had destroyed it. She still had regretted it. But at the time she had been hoping to move on, and wanted to at least try being single. But it still seemed that Klaus had this hold over her. And when they had slept together, it seemed that it didn't stop her feelings. Instead it only made them stronger and made her want to actually give him a chance. She shook her head though. It wasn't right, they weren't right. They would only end up getting hurt. But she still realized that despite that she was here Klaus had never brought it up once. She always thought that it would be awkward knowing they had slept together. They still had not talked about it. She made her way over. She studied the painting.

"It's looking like a good start." She said. Klaus nodded and outlined what looked like the building.

"How was your talk with your mother?" He asked. Caroline bit her lip.

"Well she was quite worried about me. She already demanded that I return home just so that she could see I was ok." Klaus swallowed hard.

"And are you?" He felt the need to want and make her stay here. He had always wanted her to come to New Orleans. And now she was here. Only for her to have to leave.

"Actually, I was thinking tomorrow might be a good time to head back." Klaus sighed.

"I will have Elijah get you a ticket then." He said. Caroline nodded.

"Well if it isn't the girl that had knocked me on the back of the head. And the big bad hybrid." Caroline turned to the red head witch. The witch glared at her but smiled to Klaus. Why did Caroline hate this witch already? She brushed up against Klaus giving Caroline a look. Caroline was not jealous of this witch. Klaus turned to her.

"Genevieve, I would have thought that you were with Celeste." He said. She rolled her eyes.

"Please, no way am I going to be killed for power. I'm back now and that's all that matters." Genevieve said. "Speaking of being alive, and getting vengeance." Caroline felt pain in her head. She cried out and glared at the witch. Klaus glared at the witch. Genevieve seemed to stop but look at him.

"You will leave Caroline out of this." Genevieve sighed.

"I think this vampire bitch needs to be taught a lesson for hitting me on the back of the head." Klaus gave her a warning look. Genevieve groaned but backed off. Caroline rubbed her head in irritation.

"Says the witch that locked us up." Caroline muttered. Genevieve rolled her eyes.

"I may have locked up Rebekah, but not Klaus. And as for you I only heard that Celeste had brought some girl here. Don't know what for, but obviously you." She snapped.

"So what is Celeste up to?" Klaus demanded.

"I don't know, but something tells me it could be against you of course." She gave him a seductive smile. "Perhaps we could find out together." Caroline gritted her teeth and folded her arms across her chest. Why was she getting so angry over this? Hadn't she already told herself that she was moving on, and only had some feelings for him? He had crawled under skin so much. Klaus rolled his eyes and went back to painting another building. Genevieve seemed to scowl not liking that he wouldn't give her any attention. "Perhaps we should go to that party, that the blonde bartender is throwing." She said. Klaus sighed.

"Perhaps," He grabbed his things and was going to walk back to the plantation house. He turned to Caroline. "Come love," He said. Caroline nodded and followed him. She noticed the look that Genevieve had given her as she followed Klaus. They entered the house and Klaus turned to Caroline. "Do you wish to join the party this evening?"

Caroline had found herself saying yes, still feeling the jealousy running through her. She hated this witch. She was outside on the balcony with Klaus looking over New Orleans. She had never seen such a view. Klaus handed Caroline a drink. He was actually happy that she had agreed to come here with him. And that he was getting some alone time with her. He had never been happy in his life, not really for that matter. But with Caroline, he felt happiness come naturally. She took a sip of her drink. It kind of reminded her of when they were at the Miss Mystic Pageant. She still wondered if he had her Miss Mystic application. She was still slightly embarrassed that he had read that. It was back when she was a shallow and bitchy human girl. And she hated it.

"It's beautiful," She said leaning over the railing. Klaus nodded. "This is why you come here then?" Klaus smiled.

"Call it my own secret; I usually come up here to think. And I get this overview of the city. It is the best view I have found so far." Caroline smiled back and took a sip of her drink. She was really starting to like it around here. Klaus had been right that she wouldn't want a small town life. She still wanted to see the world, and she was a vampire and perhaps that's what she wanted all along. That's why she wanted to go to college, it was the easiest way to get out of Mystic Falls. Even if it wasn't a great city or anything.

"It's amazing," Klaus looked at her. He was still shocked that Caroline was here. And actually opening herself up, she wasn't so hostile towards him. After he had left Mystic Falls he had never stopped thinking about her. He hoped that she would come join him in New Orleans. He had said that he wouldn't return and seek her out. But that didn't meant that she couldn't come to New Orleans and seek him out. In truth that's what he had been hoping for. He was going to stop chasing her only for her to start chasing him. But even now that she was here, she was going back to Mystic Falls tomorrow. So he would only be able to see her for one last day before she left again. They still had an eternity, and he hoped that she would one day join him here. He had hope that she would. He did intend to be her last love. And he was still holding onto that, no matter how long it takes. Caroline turned to Klaus as she noticed that he was watching her again with those blue eyes that she could always get lost in. It seemed harder to pull away now and harder for her to push the feelings that she was feeling down. The wind blew a strand of hair in front of her face. She was about to push it back when a hand beat her to it. Klaus brush the strand behind her ear, his hand brushing against her face. Her skin seemed to light up. How could he always make her feel like this? It wasn't normal, he was supposed to be the bad guy and she was supposed to be on the good guy's team. But when they were alone together, they weren't what others made them to be. They were just Caroline Forbes and Klaus Mikaelson, their reputations and titles didn't matter. Just that they were two people feeling things, that messed up their images of themselves. But lately Caroline, had noticed that Klaus wasn't the bad guy, what he did was considered bad, but sometimes he would do things for his family. And now it was hard to argue with everything that he had done seeing how everything in his life fell apart. Even now. Caroline glanced at his lips, and Klaus glanced at hers. At the same time their eyes snapped back to each others. Suddenly the door opened and Klaus and Caroline turned to a dark skinned man.

"Klaus, you better get downstairs now." Klaus and Caroline glanced at each other. "Werewolves are here, and your brother isn't taking one of them very well." Klaus moved to follow the dark skinned man and Caroline followed right behind. She walked down the stairs and found what looked like a bar fight going on. She noticed Elijah shoving the man who was a werewolf across the room. Caroline followed Klaus down the stairs as he moved to stop the other werewolves that wanted to join in and help their pack member. Caroline moved across the room but was stopped by a voice.

"Caroline Forbes?" Caroline gasped and turned to her. "What are you doing here?" Caroline folded her arms across her chest.

"The question I think is what are you, doing here were-slut?" Caroline finally noticed the slightly swollen stomach. Caroline looked at her. "I see your actions have finally caught up with you." Hayley glared at her.

"Yeah, and guess who the baby's father is?" Caroline looked at her confused. Hayley looked at Klaus moving to settle the fight between his brother and Jackson. The werewolf that was supposed to be her mate. Although she glanced at Elijah, knowing she felt something for him. Caroline had seen the way she had glanced to Klaus first. And it all came down on her. Klaus and Hayley had slept together. And now she was pregnant with his child.

"That's impossible," Hayley shook her head.

"Not for him because he is a hybrid." Caroline turned to Klaus watching him as she slowly backed away. Why did her heart hurt? Why did she feel this way? She needed to leave. She had to leave, right now. Klaus turned to Caroline who was standing near Hayley. And realization hit him as he say pain and anger on her face. Sadness was in her blue green eyes as she backed away from him. She turned away and disappeared into the shadows. He felt everything leave him, he felt pain. He knew he had to go after her, or he could lose her forever.

Notes: So here is another chapter. Klaus and Caroline bonding, she is comforting him. Genevieve is flirting with Klaus. Caroline gets jealous, Caroline and Klaus are yet to kiss almost again. Caroline finds out about the child and what happened between Klaus and Hayley. Elijah was in a fight of course. Next chapter: Caroline is hurt, and Klaus tries to explain to her. Hurtful things will be said. Caroline says something, someone will give Caroline advice. Caroline will make a choice, that will have an effect on her. And a Klaroline moment. Review thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline had flashed away. She needed to get out of there. Her heart filled with pain. She had missed her chance; she didn't fit in his world. He didn't fit with hers. She would be leaving tomorrow. Suddenly an arm wrapped around her waist and a hand covered her mouth.

"Miss Forbes it is me." He said. Caroline sighed and turned to him. He looked at her. After he had seen her run off and his brother going after her. He was still looking for her, but thanks to Davina spotting what direction Caroline had went he followed. He noticed a few tears slip no matter how she tried to cover it up. He pulled out a hanky and handed it to her. She looked at it and then at him. "You shouldn't be out here Miss Forbes." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You can call me Caroline, Elijah." He nodded.

"Dead witches have been running around the city lately. It's not that safe really." He said. She nodded. "I couldn't help but notice you ran off back there. Is everything alright?" Caroline shrugged.

"Oh everything's fine." He gave her a look. "I'm fine Elijah."

"Miss Caroline, I know that we have not known each other very long but I know Niklaus cares about you and that is enough to make me already consider you a friend." She looked at him. "Tell me what's wrong?"

"Ok, well I thought…a week ago Klaus came to Mystic Falls and well…I admitted that I covered up my feelings through hostility towards him." Elijah raised his eyebrows. This baby vampire had feelings for his brother Niklaus? He was shocked. "And I well…we…kissed and…" Elijah nodded getting the idea of what had happened between them. Caroline felt like she was naked in front of Elijah because she was telling him this. And he hardly knew her, but he was still so polite and a gentleman. God damn it, Elena was right Elijah was hard to actually hate. Though Caroline still thought there was something between them. But to Caroline, he was almost like a big brother looking out for her.

"So that's why Niklaus was so happy," She looked at him. "Niklaus had been in the most pleasant mood since his return. He even freed Thierry who had gone up against him. I wondered what had happened to my brother that made him so peaceful and happy." Caroline blushed. Was Elijah telling the truth? Klaus had been happy or was he just enjoying the fact that she finally gave in.

"He was probably just enjoying the fact that I gave into him." She folded her arms. Elijah looked at her.

"I don't think so Caroline, he was generally happy. But when Marcel had commented by saying that he should go back there he seemed somewhat saddened." She looked down guiltily.

"I made him promise to never come back, and never come back for me." He looked at her. "I thought I was doing the right thing. And perhaps I was, but perhaps if I hadn't told him my feelings then none of this would have happened. And if he just told me about Hayley then-

"That is why you are upset Miss Caroline is it not?" She didn't answer. Elijah chuckled. "I think you misunderstand, Niklaus hated the idea of being a father for many reasons but it made him seem to lose hope of something and I couldn't figure out what it was until now. It was you, he was afraid that you would never be with him. Trust me when I say that those two can't even bare to be in the same room as one another. The only reason that Niklaus allows her here is because he knows that I will stop him. I believe that the child would bring our family back together again somehow." Elijah really had hope for his family and this child.

Klaus knocked another chair over. Groaning, he couldn't find her. He didn't know what to do. He felt weak for once. He was angry with Hayley, he was angry with himself hurt by Caroline. It was always one step forward and two steps back with them. He knew that he was about to lose her. The door opened and Elijah walked in. Klaus looked at him. Elijah nodded and stepped out of the room when Caroline appeared behind him. Caroline swallowed hard. Klaus moved to her but she put her hand up.

"Elijah explained everything," He glanced to the direction of which his brother had gone.

"I'm sorry Caroline," he said. She nodded.

"It's ok. Congratulations Klaus." She gave him a small smile. Klaus looked at her.

"Caroline…you…" She knew what he wanted to say. She shook her head.

"We don't fit Klaus, in each other's lives. We need to stop this before someone gets hurt." Klaus stared at her. "I'm going to bed. Good night." She turned away feeling pain.

Klaus was staring at the ceiling in bed. Caroline had come back, she was fine. But she had said that she would never be with him yet again. It hit him harder for some reason this time. This only put him in heartache. He wanted her, more than anything. But perhaps she was still in love with Tyler or would never love him. Just like his father. 'No one will ever love you boy.' Mikael's harsh words were perhaps true. It just had taken him this long for him to see the truth. He would never have her love. And that's what he wanted her but in return he wanted her love. But that would never happen, she would never love him. No one would ever love him, he would forever be alone. Perhaps he just needed to face these facts.

Caroline was awake in bed. She would be leaving tomorrow. Her mind kept telling herself that it was a good thing. But her heart said the opposite, it told her to stay. She remembered Stefan's words then and them rung in her ears. 'Caroline, for once do what you want and love who you love, don't have others take control of your life. Otherwise you will never be happy.' Perhaps it was time to listen to some advice.

Notes: So here is another chapter. Sorry about the delay. So Caroline found out about the Hayley. Elijah talked to her. I like to think of Elijah and Caroline's relationship like brother-sister relationship almost like Stefan's. Either that or a father figure. Just the way Elijah's personality is sometimes. Stefan had given her advice on the night that she stayed with him. Caroline is trying to stop the feelings afraid of getting hurt. Next Chapter: Caroline will be taking some friendly advice. Plus it will be really hot out I mean it is New Orleans. Perhaps things will get heated. Lol Klaroline chapter next promise. It should be all of it. Review thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline groaned feeling hot, she had shoved her covers off and just laid there awake from six in the morning staring at the ceiling. New Orleans was experiencing a heat wave. Caroline may be a vampire but she could still feel the temperature. When Caroline was hot she would spend the day eating sweets such as doughnuts it just seemed like lazy day. Caroline couldn't go back to sleep and it was already eight. She sighed and stood not caring that she was wearing shorts and a tank top that Elijah had given her to wear for bed. They were Rebekah's of course she was gone now, had left town. Caroline grabbed a blood bag out of the fridge to notice Hayley sitting at the counter. The she-wolf was sweating already. Perhaps the term, Hot Dog, suit her now. Hayley glared at Caroline.

"What?" Caroline asked taking a sip of her blood bag.

"I don't know what you said last night but you put Klaus in a angry mood. He trashed the living room and on top of that fought with Elijah again. He is being really mean and angry." Caroline looked at her. "Look whatever you said just apologize"

"I did nothing wrong," Caroline snapped. Wrong, she did hurt him by saying that they could never be together and that she would be leaving. She turned away. Hayley looked down guiltily.

"I'm sorry," Caroline turned to her.

"I'm sorry what was that I didn't quite catch that." Hayley sighed.

"I'm sorry, I never wanted this baby and I regret sleeping with Klaus. I'm sorry because I slept with him. But I don't care for him what's so ever. It's one thing to sleep with someone's boyfriend but…" Caroline was confused. Hayley shook her head. "It's way too hot today," Hayley had a magazine and was waving it at her. Caroline could for once agree.

"You're telling me," Caroline was really just too hot to argue.

"Ninety five," Hayley said.

"Where are Klaus and Elijah?"

"They went out to sort the werewolf situation." Hayley groaned. Hayley and Caroline looked at one another. Before Caroline grabbed her blood bag and Hayley hopped off her chair both leaving the room in different directions.

Klaus and Elijah were meeting with the werewolves to discuss the terms of a deal. Elijah had never seen Klaus so hurt, or at least he could tell that he was. When Klaus was hurt he covered it up with anger and hostile. He knew that Caroline had once again denied her feelings and come to reject his brother again.

"Well it's another hot day in New Orleans." Marcel entered and said. Klaus wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. He just folded his arms and looked away. Marcel raised an eyebrow. "What's with him?" He asked. Elijah sighed.

"Niklaus, is feeling a little down since the recent events yesterday."

"Ah the werewolves." Klaus looked away. Elijah shrugged.

"Yes, the werewolves." They heard footsteps and two alphas entered. Elijah glanced to Klaus. He knew that if anyone said the wrong thing that Klaus wouldn't hesitate to kill them. Klaus glared at the wolves. Elijah sighed. This was going to be a long day. He thought.

New York City:

Stefan and Enzo were wandering around the city. Stefan reading the address on the piece of paper and the small tourist map. It had been almost seventy years since he had been here. Enzo however was taking in the sights, such as women walking by.

"Hmm where could it be?" Stefan said looking at the map. He was trying to locate a apartment building.

"Perhaps on a cocktail waitress, yeah let's start there. Or a bartender." Enzo said eyeing the raven haired bartender in the window as she was preparing to open the bar for the day. Stefan gave him a look.

"We are looking for my friend first. We have to find the witch." Stefan said. Enzo rolled her eyes.

"You worry too much that friend of yours is literally like a blonde angel of death or something. I am sure that feisty little lady can take care of herself." Stefan glared t him.

"Yes, well that little lady happens to be my best friend and like a sister to me. She is a baby vampire as well. I know that she would have called me by now so that I would know that she wasn't in trouble." Stefan said. "Now let's go." Enzo groaned and looked back to the bartender. She raised an eyebrow and gave him a seductive smile. He smirked about to walk in when Stefan grabbed him and dragged him along. "I should have never agreed to let you come." Stefan muttered as Enzo chuckled.

New Orleans:

Caroline had walked into the bar, she could use a drink that was for sure. She was glad that there was air condition here at least. She sat down and looked up at the bar. Caroline noticed people moving outside and setting tables or booths up. She raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Caroline right." Caroline turned to find the blonde bartender Camille standing there.

"Yeah, Camille right?" She nodded.

"So how long are you staying in New Orleans?" She asked.

"Just until this afternoon probably." Camille gave her a look.

"Really you are not even going to stay for the Festival?"

"Festival?"

"Every year the French Quarter celebrates the Festival because it represents the French Quarter being…founded I guess." Camille explained. Caroline looked outside to people painting their faces and masks as well as bands getting set up. "It is a tradition here. This will be my second year celebrating it. You should stay." Camille said. Caroline shrugged. "Just have a question," Caroline looked at her. "Are you and Klaus like a thing? Or were you a thing…?" Caroline felt heat in her cheeks.

"Um no, what gave you that idea." Camille shrugged.

"I don't know, just the one you act towards one another. I mean sometimes it will seem like your acting like a nagging old couple and then the next it's like there is still some spark between you too." Caroline shook her head.

"Nope," Camille shrugged.

"So now the question is do you like him?" Caroline swallowed hard.

"Ah…no…" Camille studied.

"Ah denial."

"What?!"

"You're in denial I can see it on your face. Plus I am a girl who has probably had more experience with relationships." Camille said. "I know Klaus is well…a dick most of the time. But I can tell that he cares about you and that is something. I mean he's got that longing look when he looks at you." Caroline looked down.

"It's complicated." Caroline said.

"Because of the baby?"

"That and some other things."

"Like?"

"My friends, after everything he has done to them-

"Uh Caroline I don't really understand why you go along with it, why let your friend contradict your happiness. If you always want their approval then you will never be happy. If your friends really love you then they wouldn't judge you even if you're with the likes of him. They would let you be happy. The point is, if you let people decide everything for you then that is not happiness. That is trying to please everyone and as I said think about your own happiness. If Klaus makes you happy then who the hell cares as long as your happy right?" Caroline thought about this, Camille was right and kind of advised her like Stefan. Caroline stood up with a smile on her face. "Whoa where are you going?" Camille asked.

"I have to go; there is something I need to do before it's too late." Caroline said leaving. Camille watched her leave and sighed shaking her head remembering the days of her childhood.

"Teenagers."

Caroline was walking through the street at fast pace. She had to find Klaus. She bumped into someone.

"Whoops sorry," She said and raised an eyebrow seeing Elijah.

"Ah Miss F-Caroline, I see your out an about in the city. I think it would be much safer if you told us where you had gone-

"Elijah, where is Klaus?" She asked. Elijah blinked twice.

"He is in the courtyard-She took off without another word leaving Elijah quite confused.

Klaus was still in no mood for company. The whole day he kept replaying her words in his head. Each word had made the dagger slide more into his heart. He wanted the pain to go away, the pain of heartbreak. He couldn't believe it Klaus Mikaelson had been hurt by a baby vampire. No one had ever hurt as such as her. He looked at the clock, noon to be exact Caroline should be leaving around the afternoon. Four or five to be precise. Klaus had been able to burn a few of his sketches of Caroline. But he knew that he would never be able to get her out of his head. 'We don't fit Klaus, in each other's lives. We need to stop this before someone gets hurt' Klaus punched the wall in anger.

"Klaus?" Klaus looked around wondering if he had imagined her voice. "Klaus," He turned and found her standing next in the doorway her hand pressed against the door. Klaus huffed. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing that she hurt him.

"Come to say goodbye Caroline? I didn't even think that you would." He scoffed. She shook her head.

"I came to talk to you." Klaus looked at her.

"I don't need to be told that you don't feel anything for me. I get it." He spat and moved to leave.

"Stop being an ass! And listen to me."

"Why should I?" He proceeded to try and move around her again.

"Because," She bit her lip. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Then what do you wish to talk to me about, telling me that I am a horrible person for ripping out that werewolf's heart." She raised an eyebrow.

"You did what?"

"Nothing,"

"Klaus,"

"Hurry up Caroline and tell me how horrible I am that you hate me and so on-

"I like you," Klaus looked at her. He gritted his teeth.

"Caroline enough with the games. Don't lie to me." She glared at him.

"I am not lying. It's the truth Klaus." Klaus glared at her grabbing her arms and flashing them against the wall.

"Stop lying!" He yelled.

"I'm not!" She yelled back.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, stop lying to me." Caroline swallowed hard. He just wouldn't believe her now because of all the countless times that she had hurt him.

"Klaus, you already know, I confessed it to you." He swallowed hard. It was true he remembered that it was true. Why else would she have kissed him, and slept with him. His mind suddenly began to drift off remembering her body pressed against his, her moans. Klaus shook his head and turned back to her. "Look I like you and wanted to give you a chance. There is this Festival going on tonight would you like to be my date?"

Notes: So here is another chapter. Caroline's doing what she wants now. So is there a date planned? Or is Klaus going to be the one to reject her and Caroline have to chase him this time. Next chapter: More on the heat wave that seems to be bringing couples together. Who would like to see umm I don't know their ship name but Marcel and Camille hmm is Camcel. Whatever stay tuned. Don't worry guys Hayley won't be around a lot. If she is most of the time she will just be mentioned or something. I am still wondering what to do with this whole Halijah thing on the show. I don't like the pair but I have been trying to go with the show as best as I can. Anyway review please.

A/N end of first chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline was standing there on bourbon street on the sidewalk wearing a white nice casual dress with a brown skinny belt around her waist. Her hair was waved, with a clip to the side pulling her hair back. Caroline had arrived not really knowing if Klaus would show or not. They had been interrupted after she had asked him to be her date by Elijah who was looking for Marcel. Caroline had left after that letting them speak.

"Hey," She turned hoping it was him. But it wasn't. "You want to try a drink?" He asked. She looked at the liquor that he had in his hands. She shook her head.

"No thank you," She looked around hoping Klaus was somewhere. And that he wouldn't reject her.

"It's good, just give it a try." He tried to touch her arm for her to move it away from him.

"She said no thank you." Caroline turned at that voice. Klaus stood there looking at the guy with the bottle. He nodded to Klaus.

"Sorry dude, didn't know she was taken." She smiled to him.

"You came," She said. He gave her a smile.

"How could I resist an invitation such as this Miss Forbes." Klaus joked. Caroline could feel herself letting go actually smiling with Klaus. She had always had to fight so hard to keep herself from actually liking him. Sometimes she would have to grit her teeth and ground out hateful words towards him. But now she was letting it go. And she was finding that she loved it. It made her happy. Caroline had decided that this time it would be different. She wanted it to be different with Klaus. Her last relationship with Tyler really hadn't been anything but all displays of a physical relationship. She had noticed that Tyler and her never really went out on dates. Despite that Klaus and Caroline had slept together already, Caroline wanted to start off fresh and normal. Like she was just Caroline Forbes and he was Niklaus Mikaelson. And to start off their relationship she wanted to have a first date with Klaus. She wanted to take one step at a time to see if they could work. The day of the Festival there was music playing through the streets, jazz and many other styles. Caroline didn't even need a tour guide Klaus was more than able to be a tour guide himself knowing the city inside and out. Even telling his stories about the days that he spent here. Caroline could listen to him for hours talking about his past. That actually didn't really always involve killing and evil plans. He had enjoyed his time that he spent here in New Orleans. When the sun went down though the real festival began in the streets. The nightlife. Klaus had told her that was when the supernatural come out and happen to party all night. This is where Klaus and Caroline found themselves in a club, that mostly had vampires but also a few humans as well. Klaus had brought Caroline over to the bar.

"I can see why you like it here." She said. Klaus looked to her. "There's just something to love about this place." It still was the only place that she had ever been to.

"New Orleans has always been home for my family and I. Despite that we were born in Mystic Falls." Klaus said. "Perhaps one day you will think the same." Caroline glanced to him. Klaus glanced to the clock and raised an eyebrow. "You missed your flight love-

"Ah let's dance." She said after noticing people pairing up. Klaus looked at her stunned; he thought the only way that he would ever dance with her was if she had to. Now she was choosing to. Caroline tugged Klaus along to the dance floor. Caroline didn't want to be reminded that she probably did need to return to Mystic Falls. But she still wanted to remain here with Klaus all the same. Besides if her friends were worried about her they would have been looking for her. But they didn't seem to be doing a good job of it. When it came to Elena, everyone would stop what they were doing and try to find her. And that had only been a day. Caroline had been in New Orleans for almost two-three days now. She was starting to see that maybe her friends didn't care about her and she had chose the wrong friends now. She still couldn't believe the fight Caroline and Elena had gotten into. Caroline had always thought their friendship was stronger than that. But perhaps she was wrong. "Do you miss her?" Klaus looked at her confused. "Rebekah," Klaus's face hardened slightly but his eyes showed sadness. He shook his head.

"It's for the best, she chose what she wanted. And I really don't care." Caroline gave him a look and moved her hand from his neck to his cheek making him look at her.

"You don't mean that. I know you care about your sister." She said. "It's ok to care." Klaus swallowed hard as her body was pressed closed to him. For the past two days he thought he would never be able to touch her. When she had decided before that she was leaving he seemed to treasure the memories that he had of her. To remembering the first time they met to when he made love to her in the woods. He had held onto hope that one day she would be his. Klaus looked at her suddenly serious.

"Caroline, why are you here? You had set your mind and heart on going home. Why did you give me a chance?" Caroline swallowed hard and bit her lip. But before she can speak Marcel appears by Klaus. Klaus and Caroline turned to him. Marcel swallows hard.

"Klaus, you need to come and see this."

Klaus and Caroline walked into the courtyard with Marcel. Other vampires were there. Caroline noticed the girl with light brown hair crying and another trying to comfort her by rubbing her arms. Marcel nodded to Thierry who stood there. Thierry stepped to the side to reveal a table, a body on it with a cloth over the body. Thierry removed it to reveal a vampire nearly town to shreds. Skin wilted away and torn as if claws had ripped it off. Caroline had to look away when her eyes moved down the body to the abdomen. Klaus studied the corpse as Marcel watched.

"Please tell me in the last thousand years of your experience you had come across something that could have done this." Marcel said. Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"What about a werewolf?" She asked. Marcel glanced to Klaus who shook his head.

"It's not a full moon." He said.

"Then what…" Marcel looked at the girl crying still.

"Jane, had seen him get killed. This was her lover Peter. She has been crying hysterically and is too much in a state of shock that she can't tell anyone anything of what happened." Klaus turned to the girl. Caroline looked at him.

"Klaus, she just lost someone she cares about I think you should leave her alone right now." She said. Klaus shook his head.

"Caroline, I have to find out any information that I can about this creature. Or else it might attack someone else." Klaus walked over to the girl that had tears streaming down her face.

"What attacked you tonight?" He asked. She shook her head and only cried more. Klaus groaned before grabbing the girl and making her look into his eyes. They dilated. "Tell me what attacked you last night?" Klaus asked again.

"I don't know, it..came out of nowhere." Klaus gave her a look. Caroline watched as Klaus compelled the information out of the girl.

"What did it look like?"

"I don't know, a person a pale person. It just wouldn't stop till it killed him." Klaus sighed the witness didn't see the creature that well. That's why he couldn't get anything out of her that she didn't know.

"Well whatever it is, I am sure that it will be coming back for more." They turned to the voice. Caroline's mouth dropped and she glared at them. She smirked at her. Klaus turned to face her.

"Genevieve," He said. Caroline hated this red head witch with a passion. She walked up to Klaus and smiled.

"Hello Klaus, always so handsome." Genevieve brushed her fingertips against Klaus's cheek. Caroline gritted her teeth and folded her arms across her chest. Klaus didn't look amused as he pulled back away from her.

"Why are you here Genevieve?" Klaus asked. She smirked.

"Three reasons, you, you and you." She smiled seductively. Caroline wondered if all the girls that Klaus knew from the past were sluts. Klaus rolled his eyes and Marcel just looked uniterested all together.

"State your business witch." Marcel said. "Your not really welcomed here. Especially since I last checked I thought you were working with Celeste."

"You do realize that I could end your life here and now." Klaus said. Genevieve rolled her eyes.

"But you won't," Marcel chuckled.

"Yeah right,"

"What makes you think that?" Klaus muttered. She shrugged.

"Information and I am not on Celeste's side anymore. I came here because I want to make a deal." Marcel shook his head. Klaus nodded for her to continue. "I will tell you everything that I know about what Celeste is up to. In return I want one thing."

"And what is that?"

"Protection. Your protection Klaus."

"Can't, protect yourself witch?" She shrugged.

"Celeste wants to kill me." She said moving to sit on the table and face them. "She wants to kill me and use my death as power." She explained. "I need protection. And who better than the original hybrid, king of New Orleans that is standing up to her right now as we speak."Klaus thought about the terms of her bargain. He would get information on Celeste as much as she knew all he had to do was offer her protection.

"Very well, as long as your provide information to me then you have my protection." Klaus said. Caroline's jaw clenched as she watched Genevieve smile and flash Caroline an evil smirk. Genevieve moved to Klaus with quite closeness. He glared down at her as she brought her hand up his shoulders brushing against his arm.

"I knew that you would see it my way." Klaus gave her a threatening look.

"If you do anything against my family or anything out of line then the deal is broken. And I will end you this time for good." Klaus said. She shrugged.

"I wouldn't have seen it any other way." Klaus moved to nodding for Caroline to follow. Genevieve had seen the move between them. Who was this blonde? She hoped that she wouldn't be a problem to making Klaus hers and hers alone. Klaus would be hers. She would make sure of it.

Caroline followed Klaus out the door. She hadn't realized it was that late. Klaus and Caroline walked side by side back to the mansion. Silence displayed between them. Caroline found herself playing with her hair not knowing what to say. Klaus broke the silence when they were close to the house.

"You still didn't answer my question." He said. Caroline looked at him and sighed.

"I canceled my flight." He looked at her shocked. "I realized that I was doing what others wanted me to do. And not what I wanted to do. What I want. I am done being judged by my friends and pleasing them. I realized that if I kept going on that path that I was on I would never find happiness. I would be stuck finding no happiness."She paused at him. "When I agreed to give you a chance, it was my choice and no other. I wanted to give you a chance. I have wanted for a long time. Because in truth I can't stop the feelings that you make me feel, you make me happy Klaus. And I haven't been happy in a long time." Klaus was stunned but smiled to her.

"You make me happy as well Caroline. I apologize for the interrupt on our date." She chuckled liking how it seemed normal despite she was a vampire and he was an original hybrid.

"No, it was fun actually. Well except for the witch bitch showing up again." Klaus chuckled and nodded.

"Hopefully the information she has will be useful." She turned to him.

"Klaus, how do you know that we can trust her?" She asked. Klaus shrugged.

"I think that she knows better than to cross the original family. Then she would have two people that want her dead. Besides I don't think she will for some other reasons." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Like that crush she has on you." Klaus turned to her.

"If I didn't know better love, I would say that you are jealous." She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Jealous please,"

"I didn't even think that way. Perhaps that would be useful information." Genevieve had always been enamored with Klaus. Klaus knew that she might be interested in him but he really didn't have any interest for her. Red heads weren't much of his type anyway. "So you will be staying here?" Klaus asked. She looked at him.

"I think New Orleans has made it pretty clear that this is where I am needed right now. I'll help you here. But I still have some conditions." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't have thought anything less." He said.

"I'm going to college." Klaus groaned.

"Love, it is a waste of time for a vampire." She gave him a look. "Fine,"

"I will live on campus-

"What's wrong with my house love?"

"Well…"

"If you're going to college then the least you can do is stay at my house." She sighed.

"Fine," He smirked but then frowned she looked at him curiously.

"Where does this leave us?" He asked. She looked at him.

"I want to see where this goes. I want to try us. But I have some rules. Especially since I don't think you have been in a relationship before. At least that is not based on sex." Klaus rolled his eyes and huffed but nodded.

"Go on," They had gotten to the door now when he turned to face her to let her speak.

"I want you to be honest with me and trust me. As I will be honest and trust you. I want affection, to hold your hand or hug. I am not asking you to do things in public because I understand that it might not look well on the original hybrid reputation." She took a deep breath. "I want to take this slow though Klaus, I don't want things to end the way they did with Tyler." In the end they had become physical that was all. But she didn't want this to happen with Klaus. She wanted to have more. To have deep rooted feelings with him. She knew that he was in love with her but still. Could Klaus take slow? "I don't want anything physical." She bit her lip and looked at him. Klaus understood, she wanted this to mean something to both of them. And it was different from just having a lover. Caroline really wanted to make this work. She didn't want to sleep with him just yet, she didn't want it to just turn into sex.

"It's ok, Caroline. I accept your terms and will respect what you want." Caroline smiled at him.

"Thank you," She said. She looked up into his eyes and it was like the world around them had disappeared. The sexual tension was always there even after their day in the woods. Caroline had always felt like there was that passion and longing in them. Klaus cupped her face and her breath hitched his touch burned. She cupped his face as well glancing at his lips just as he was glancing at hers, until their eyes snapped back to each other. Caroline couldn't wait any longer she grasped his face and pulled him down smashing their lips together finally. Klaus was shocked not expecting Caroline to make the first move yet again. He was telling the truth when he said that she was a glorious kisser. He kissed her back. The kiss wasn't hungry it was sweet and tender. Showing their feelings for one another through the kiss. Caroline broke the kiss and panted. He smiled a true smile leaning his forehead against hers. She smiled back both happy for once in their lives.

Notes: So here is another chapter. Date night they had though it was perfect. An attack has happened on a vampire now. What could it have been? Klaus and Caroline talked about their feelings for one another. And shared a kiss. Klaus understands her and is not just using her for sex he cares about her and respects her decision that she doesn't want a physical relationship at least right now. She wants to have deep rooted feelings first because she is afraid that it will only become about sex between them. Genevieve happened to show up again. Some tension to their relationship. But it will be helping their relationship to become stronger. Next chapter: Klaroline working together to find out what creature has entered New Orleans and is plucking off vampires one by one. Elijah has his own past to battle. Review please.

A/N end of first chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline sat in bed thinking about the previous day. Klaus and Caroline had gone on a date. Though it wasn't perfect, she still enjoyed the time that she had spent with him. Caroline touched her lips and a smiled formed. She had finally given into her feelings and she had never felt happier. Klaus and Caroline had kissed. A smile had never left her face last night. She had felt herself smile even in her sleep. She couldn't remember the last time that she had felt this way. She didn't even know it was possible to feel this happy before. She moved the covers off her and jumped out of bed heading downstairs to get some breakfast. She found Elijah near the stove cooking what smelled like eggs. He turned to her and gave her a friendly smile.

"Morning Miss F-Caroline, it seems you have decided to stay after all." She nodded. He handed her a blood bag.

"Thanks. And yeah, I guess I did."

"May I ask what made you want to stay?"

"Umm,"

"And may I just comment that you actually seem like your glowing at least in the sense of happiness." Caroline shrugged.

"It's just a new day, new things. Sometimes change is good." She said. Elijah nodded. She wasn't ready to tell Klaus's older brother that they were well dating now. And he was the reason that she decided that she wanted to stay with him.

"I don't suppose that has anything to do with my brother." She nearly choked on her blood bag.

"Um…well ah…what would give you that idea?" She asked.

"Well either my brother has too many mood swings or his new mood has been the affect of your presence then." She raised an eyebrow and swallowed hard. "My brother is happy again. And when I say again, I mean since human. He has never been happy since he was well human and with my siblings not counting my father or mother. Thank you," She blushed.

"Oh I'm sure that he has been in good moods before." Elijah shook his head.

"Not like this, the last his good mood had been when he came back from Mystic Falls." She nodded.

"So where is Klaus?"

"He had some business with Marcel. But he should back soon. Apparently it has something to do with the attack last night. There had been another I suppose. Niklaus had asked me to give you this." He said. Caroline raised an eyebrow as Elijah handed her a new phone. She needed one that was for sure. But she still would have liked to buy it herself. "Niklaus, has already added his phone number by the looks of it. I hope you don't mind Miss Caroline, but I did add mine just for future reference if you need anything." She smiled and nodded.

"Thanks," He nodded.

"You're more than welcome," Elijah took the eggs off the stove and put some on three plates. One was probably for Hayley of course. Elijah moved to sit at the table with Caroline. He wanted to get to know Caroline more, not that he was trying to steal his brother's love. He didn't think of Caroline like that. He just wanted to meet the woman that had stolen his brother's heart. And also know her intentions with his brother. She was a nice girl and what he knew from Elena was she was the most controlled vampire that she had ever met. She didn't kill and always saw the good in people. That was how she was able to see Klaus's dark exterior and see past to his true self. "I must ask what are your intentions with my brother." Caroline had almost choked on her food again at hearing this. Great it was the old talk that most guys would have with the girl's father. But here Elijah was the father figure of the family concerned with his brother. He didn't want Caroline to hurt him.

"I don't have any intentions. I like him, and I want to get to know him more." She said. Elijah nodded and took a sip of his blood bag. Though Elijah went in between drinking from blood bags and feeding off people. But he hadn't done that in a few months. Finding drinking from a blood bag was much easier as well as he knew that Caroline drank from blood bags. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable on her stay here.

"Tell me about yourself, Caroline," She shrugged.

"Well I don't think there is that much to tell." She said taking a bite of her eggs.

"You have captured my brother's heart. I think that there is a lot to tell. I never did know how you two met." Elijah said. She shrugged.

"Uh well my ex that had been my boyfriend at the time bit me. Klaus was behind it at the time. He had intended for him to inflict it on me so that he could get my mother's support. I thought that he was going to let me die. And I would have let myself die. But he showed up having the intention on saving me. I told him that I kind of wished for death. Till he told me something that made me want to change my mind and then he saved me. But I guess we did kind of meet on senior prank day. But we didn't interact really." She answered. Elijah shrugged.

"I guess it wasn't hard to figure out that there had to be death in it."

"He was going to use me for the sacrifice." Elijah chuckled.

"Of course there had to be two ways that he would have tried to kill you. But I think at that point in time he didn't even know who you were." Elijah said. "So tell me what made you give my brother a chance? I have never met anyone that wasn't family give him a chance." Caroline shrugged.

"I stopped listening to what I thought I wanted which was that I must please my friends. But in the matter of who I have feelings for, I started thinking for myself and what I wanted. And I wanted to give him a chance." Elijah smiled when his phone beeped.

"This has been a lovely chat Miss Caroline but I must take care of this. Please don't hurt my brother. Treat him right Miss Caroline." Caroline nodded and watched him leave. She chuckled to herself. He was never going to just call her Caroline was he? She found her phone buzz as well.

_Morning love, ;) _

_-K_

She felt a smile creep up her face as she read the message.

_Morning to you too. ;)_

_-C_

_What are you up to love?_

_-K_

_Nothing just got up and finished breakfast. Your brother is a really good cook I must admit. _

_-C_

_Of course he made breakfast. Always the gentleman._

_-K_

_Yes, I can see what Elena means._

_-C_

_And what does the doppelganger mean?_

_-K_

_That he is hot._

_-C_

_-_- Careful love,_

_-K_

She laughed and typed back.

_My, minster Mikaelson are you jealous?_

_-C_

_No. I can cook breakfast to._

_-K_

_I'm sure you can. Thanks for the new phone by the way._

_-C_

_Anything for you, love. I have some matters to take care of with the creature it seems today._

_-K_

_I could join you. Not much to do here._

_-C_

_Too dangerous love._

_-K_

_Klaus I'm with you, you're the most dangerous being on the planet unless someone has stepped up to claim that title now._

_-C_

_Fine, but stay close to me. And on one condition._

_-K_

_Shoot,_

_-C_

_Dinner, tonight._

_-K_

_Fine, deal._

_-C_

_I will come for you around noon._

_-K_

She glanced at the clock, it was ten right now. So he would be here in two hours. She might as well go take a shower. She smiled and typed before hopping off her chair and going to the shower.

Not too far Klaus felt his phone buzz and looked down to the message. Klaus smiled truly happy for once.

_I look forward to it. See you soon. _

_-C_

Notes: So here is another chapter. Sorry about the delay. So another chapter, next chapter will be when Klaus and Caroline work together. I wanted to get some Elijah and Caroline getting to know each other especially when Klaus and Caroline are dating. Next chapter: Klaus and Caroline look for the creature. And Elijah gets a well blast from the past. Review please.

A/N end of first chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline bounded down the stairs and nearly ran into a smiling Klaus. She rolled her eyes.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked.

"You," She blushed slightly and gave him a small smile in return before they walked out the door. They were walking down the sidewalk and Caroline looked around.

"So any idea what this creature could be?" She asked. Klaus shook his head.

"I am not sure,"

"Do we have any idea what were looking for?" Klaus and Caroline entered the bar.

"Althea," He pointed to a woman with raven black hair and fixed green eyes. She looked perhaps in her early thirties or late twenties. She had cocoa brown tone skin and slender yet muscular body. Caroline couldn't help but think that she looked almost like a modern day gypsy or something. With the beads in her hair and a few white tattoos. "If there is anyone that might be an old enough witch to remember it's her." Caroline nodded. Klaus and Caroline made their way over. She didn't even have to look behind to know it was them.

"Klaus Mikaelson it has been a while. And Caroline Forbes, baby vampire of Mystic Falls welcome to New Orleans. You are quite brave to come here." She said. Caroline nodded. "I heard that the big bad hybrid was in town, I'm surprised you didn't look me up sooner." She muttered taking a sip of her drink. "So how may I help you? I suppose it must have everything to do with last night. Am I right?" Klaus nodded.

"Yes," She smiled and stood up. Caroline had only seen her from a distance but she was quite beautiful, Caroline kind of felt dull standing near here. She smirked.

"Let's see," She grabbed the pitcher of water and poured it in a bowl. "Do give me your hand Klaus," He nodded and put his hand in hers. Caroline looked at him and raised an eyebrow as she closed her eyes and began to chant. She let go of his hands. "I see, hmm not something that has been seen in almost eight hundred years." Althea raised her hand over the bowl of water, Caroline's eyes widened when she saw an image appear. "What you are dealing with is a Ghoul, a dead flesh eater, that only rises when called. Particular a witch of Black Magic, or necromancy. They are hunched over pale bodies looking so skinny as if they are starving. They are always hungry and never can satisfy their hunger. But can only hunt at night. Ghouls particular go after vampires or werewolves more than humans. Most think humans, but it is quite the opposite, to them a vampire's or werewolves skin is more…appetizing. Plus giving them more abilities then they already have. A vampire's speed and strength sometimes they can develop fangs. As for a werewolf they could only get the canines and deadly bite. The Ghoul also has sharp long claws that help rip the flesh off the body of its prey. And their sharp teeth rip through anything. By the way this one seemed to take down a vampire so quick I would say that it has somewhat enhanced abilities such as speed."

"How do we kill it?" Klaus asked.

"Fire, or decapitate it. And you better do it tonight." She said. "According to this, the Ghoul's next target for its hunger is three vampires from the French Quarter, if you don't do it tonight then it may be strong enough to go after your brother next. Elijah may be an original but each life it takes of a vampires only eating its skin makes it stronger and more powerful. Elijah could probably fend it off, and may not be killed. But this is what would happen, if it even had a bite of his skin." Caroline already felt skin imagining something feeding off skin. It was just nasty to think about. She could see the Ghoul being able to resurrect two more Ghouls. "You best fix the problem it goes after Elijah and you too." Klaus nodded.

"Thank you Althea." He said and turned to leave. Caroline moved to follow him when she grabbed her arm and turned her to her.

"Betrayal is the worst thing to do to someone." She said. Caroline looked at her confused. Before she let go of her and disappeared into the shadows.

Klaus and Caroline were making their way through the cemetery following the directions that Althea had given him. Caroline was distracted by the words that the witch Althea had said. It made her uncomfortable. Did she mean something? She wasn't sure? She hadn't realized Klaus had been talking to her until he touched her shoulder.

"Caroline," She shook her head.

"Yeah," She said.

"Were here." She looked around finding that they were at a grave. Althea had told them that after sunset the Ghoul would rise from the grave and find its next meal. On the way to the cemetery Klaus had retrieved gasoline and some matches. Caroline had told him though that he could decapitate it with his mere hand. The plan was simple. Klaus would fight off the Ghoul while Caroline would try to get some gasoline on it before lighting it up. That way the Ghoul would burn. "You alright love?" He asked. She nodded

"Have you ever seen a Ghoul?" Klaus shook his head.

"There was a time when they were around but at my time they were becoming extinct. Though my mother had mentioned them. Witches were said to rise them to cause chaos and rise the one of a dead loved one to make the family cursed or supposedly." Klaus explained. The sun finally set and there was a hiss through the night. Caroline looked around, Klaus stood more in front of her and listened to the animalistic growls. Slowly descended out of the shadows came the figure of a man but skinny as if a skeleton with pale skin just like Althea said. There weren't any eyes just pits of darkness. Klaus gripped a stake in his hand, his idea was to basically pin the creature to the ground long enough for Caroline to burn it. The creature screeched and launched itself at Klaus. Klaus being faster flashed around grabbing it by its leg and tossing it against a mausoleum wall causing a dent. Caroline was grabbing the gasoline as Klaus was keeping it distracted. She waited for the opportunity moment. Klaus throw it to the ground grasping the stake and stabbed it in the abdomen hard enough that it went into the ground. Caroline took this time to spill the gasoline over it. Before tossing the matches to Klaus who was about to lit one when the creature freed and knocked Klaus back and turned to Caroline. She put herself in a defensive position ready to fight, she had managed to kick it back. It moved to go at her again when it burst into flames. It screamed and staggered back and forth before finally falling to the ground unmoving. Klaus stood behind it tossing the other match away thinking that he would have had to use it. Caroline and Klaus watched to make sure that the creature was truly dead, before Klaus made a call to Marcel telling him that the creature was dead. Caroline moved to the mausoleum where Klaus had thrown the Ghoul when she saw some mark or symbol there. She didn't know what it meant but she could smell it because it was written in blood. Klaus hung up the phone and Caroline spoke.

"Klaus," Klaus turned to her and moved to where she stood. "What does that mean?" She knew that he had read witchcraft over the centuries, I mean he was able to read Aramaic. Klaus shook his head and stared at the symbol.

"I'm not sure."

Notes: So here is another chapter. Klaus and Caroline worked together to kill the Ghoul, a flesh eater. The symbol on the wall, hmm what could it mean? Don't forget Althea, that won't be the last of her. Review please.

A/N end of first chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline and Klaus had returned back to the mansion only to find that Elijah and Hayley weren't home. There was a note on the counter telling them that Hayley had wanted to see her family in Bayou and Elijah had gone with her for protection. Leaving the entire house to themselves.

"Bayou?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, Hayley has found her pack or family. They live there; she has been wanting to visit them recently." Caroline nodded and remembered Tyler telling her something about Hayley wanting to find her family. She shook her head. Caroline still didn't like Hayley, but at the same time she didn't truly hate her anymore. Because in the end hating someone would take a lot. She still wanted to snap that bitch's neck. But with the innocent child inside of her, she wouldn't do that. Caroline sat down on the couch and sighed. Fighting crazy monsters had made her somewhat tired. Klaus returned handing her a blood bag.

"Thanks," She said. She smiled and watched as he had grabbed one for himself. It may have been somewhat late but Caroline remembered that he had brought her to dinner. It was Bourbon Street Seafood, Klaus had ordered them both Shrimp and Grits. Caroline had enjoyed it. They never had this back in Mystic Falls none of the less it was a small town. Second date and still Caroline growing to like Klaus. He was opening up to her. Each layer she drew back revealed more about Klaus. She had found out that his favorite place to travel to had been both London and Rome. He had talked about how he had got started in art. Telling of how at a young age when Mikael had sent him to his chambers for using his carving knives to carve Mikael an object. Ayana the witch and friend of his mother's had found him. She had been drawing symbols, but told him that he could draw whatever he wanted. But draw whatever was inside, what he feels and express it through drawings. He told her that only his siblings and Ayana had appreciated his drawings. He had gotten better at it later and had a skill. He even talked of how he drew a picture of Tatia making Caroline slightly jealous thinking about another Elena being with Klaus. She hated the thought. After he was turned and everything happened, he stopped drawing especially with the fact that he had turned his humanity off in the very beginning. Later in the early 1400s Klaus had began to get back to his passionate ways finding more artists in that century. And even when the Renaissance era came.

"So who is Celeste?" She asked. Klaus looked at her.

"She is a witch, also an old lover of Elijah's." Elijah? She never expected Elijah to be the type to date a none Elena like girl. But she wasn't one to judge, it was just shocking.

"What does she want?"

"A war, I don't know why. Probably to get revenge on me." She looked at him. "I killed her a long time ago." She gave him a look. "It was back in the late 1800s love. Things were different then."

"So why did you kill her then?"

"Elijah was distracted by her. I decided the best thing that I could do was to get her out of the way. As well as Elijah wouldn't listen to me when I said that we needed to make sure that Mikael was still of our trail. He at the time had every intention of leaving." She sighed.

"And you wouldn't let him." She said.

"It's a long story love." She shook her head.

"No I get it, you are afraid of being abandoned. You didn't want to lose Elijah. So did something impulsive in order to make Elijah stay." He sighed and nodded.

"Anyway now she has been causing problems around the city. And I bet anything that she was behind that Ghoul attack." He said. She sighed and moved closer to him positioning herself on his lap.

"Well you killed it." She said. Klaus shrugged.

" 'We' killed it but I have a feeling that chaos is far from over yet in this city." Klaus said wrapping his arm around her waist to bring her closer. Her presence always seemed to calm and relax him. He still didn't know if it was because of his feelings towards her or if it was just her presence itself. That it was only natural to feel relaxed and calm. Caroline glanced across the room to the painting that was there. It was half painted. She moved to get up and look at it.

"Working on another piece I see." Klaus walked over to her.

"It's not finished yet but it will be." He said. She smiled and nodded looking at it. She still felt guilty that she had shredded his picture. It made her feel bad. She always knew he was talented. "Would you like to help me finish?" She turned to look at him.

"Ah…I really don't have the artistic talent. I think I would mess up your paining." Klaus smirked.

"Nonsense love." Caroline was sure that she had ruined Klaus's painting. But Klaus simply brushed it up to make it look good. He still claimed that she didn't ruin his painting. "The artist paints what the artist wants the viewer to see and feel." He said. She remembered when he had painted that snowflake for the charity program that day. She remembered how she had seen his pain, the loneliness that he felt. It was there that she had realized that he might not always show his feelings but they were all through the paintings and drawings that he did. It was a way for people to understand him better. Especially since he hid everything inside and behind a mask as it seemed. She knew that this was there thing for sure. She glanced up and burst into laughter. He raised an eyebrow. "What is it, love?" He asked.

"You have paint, on your nose as well as a little on your cheek." Klaus moved to wipe it. She chuckled and moved to brush it off of him with the cloth. She was still laughing about it. Klaus pressed the tip of his brush on her arm making her jump back. She glared at him. "Hey!" He smirked and chuckled.

"That's not funny." He nodded.

"Your right, but this is." He brushed the brush on her nose this time. She gasped and gave him a look.

"Two can play at this game Mikaelson." She put some paint on her finger and wiped it on his face in a flash. She laughed watching his frown. Next thing she knew they were battling with paint. In the end Caroline was sure they looked ridiculous. She couldn't even remember the last time that she had laughed so hard.

In New York Stefan and Enzo had finally made their way to the witch's house. After many distractions from Enzo. Stefan was so annoyed he reminded him of his brother. Just a little worse. Enzo had made this a longer trip then need be. He only hoped that Caroline was alright and that she wasn't hurt or dead.

"Stefan," She said.

"Briana."

"What brings you here?" Before Stefan could speak Enzo moved in front of him taking in Briana. She was brunette with turquoise blue eyes, pale skin and a cute smile. Enzo smirked.

"I'm Enzo, the Enzo." He said holding out his hand. She raised an eyebrow before Stefan shoved him out of the way.

"No time for flirting Enzo. Look Briana, I need your help finding a friend. I think she might be in trouble."

Notes: So here is another chapter. Enzo and Stefan working together to find Caroline still. All because Enzo is distracted by new things in life. Klaus and Caroline have a few moments together. Next chapter: More Klaroline. Feel free to also check out my other stories such as Wings and Fangs. Review please.

A/N end of first chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline opened her eyes finding that she had slept on the couch. She found herself curled into a hard body. She looked up to find Klaus sleeping peacefully. He seemed happy for once. She could also see the paint that was still on his nose. She chuckled before his phone rang. She groaned, of course whoever was calling him had to ruin the moment. Klaus groaned and woke to Caroline who was leaning over him to get his phone. She moved to hand it to him. Klaus moved to sit up and she slide down onto his lap, as he answered his phone.

"Elijah, there a problem in Bayou?"

"_I think we have found something that you might want to see." _Elijah said.

Back in Mystic Falls Bonnie was worried. She hadn't heard from Caroline in a while. And Stefan had left with Enzo. She knew that she probably had been harsh on Caroline, even if she had slept with Klaus. It had been almost a week, Elena was starting to come around to saying that she was worried about Caroline. But she was still holding a grudge as well. She was also worrying over what the Travelers had said.

"If you think too much it's going to cause you wrinkles darling." She groaned.

"Don't you have anything better to do then bother me?" She demanded. He shook his head.

"Nope, I should warn you that those Travelers will probably be back soon. And not too happy." He said. "But I say forget about the older Salvatore, I mean he is a loss cause as well as the world would be better off without him." The Travelers had Damon, and they would kill him if Bonnie and Elena didn't find Stefan's doppelganger and kill him.

"Well maybe since you have nothing better to do you can help me." Bonnie said. "I still need to find Caroline."

"She's safe and fine. Nothing to worry about." Kol said.

"What? How do you know that?"

"Ok…maybe she was kidnapped in the beginning…"

"What?! I have to call Elena, we need to find her and-

"She is safe now in New Orleans with my brother."

"She's with Klaus?" He nodded.

"I think she feels safer there and more wanted around. Much nicer company then the way how her so called best friends treated her when she slept with my brother. Did that stop the older Salvatore and younger from sleeping with my sister? Why does it matter who you people love, it's love isn't it?"For once Kol was actually talking wise.

"But it's Klaus…I mean he doesn't feel…" Kol gave her a look.

"You know I may be quite annoying and an original but does that make me rock. Everything feels." She sighed.

"I'm sorry," She said.

"It's just hard to believe after everything that he has done to us." He rolled his eyes.

"Stop claiming that you are the victims in this matter, some of it yes. It has been nothing but back and forth between us. You are just as much to blame as my brother is. You killed my brother, and me. I think we're pretty much even now, because in the process you're also killing a thousand other vampires through us. Your hands are just as bloody as mine now." Bonnie swallowed hard. "Oh and I think you should know that Miss Caroline is now officially dating my brother." Bonnie stared at him. Was he serious?

Klaus and Caroline entered the clearing of the woods. She could see many people among the woods in a small area. Elijah stood there waiting.

"Niklaus, Miss Forbes," She smiled and nodded.

"What is it that needs my attention Elijah,"

"The wolves, have shown me something that has been with them for the last hundred years." He pulled a ring out of his pocket and handed it to Klaus. Klaus studied it. A werewolf walked up to them. He had long dark hair and hazel eyes. Caroline then remembered that Elijah and this werewolf were the ones that got into a fight at the party. Clearly they didn't like each other at all.

"The ring has been in the clan for a while. Still no one knows what it is." The werewolf said. He glanced at Caroline, at first he didn't seem to like Caroline. Probably because she was a vampire.

"This ring, could have something to do with the curse." Klaus said.

"Curse?" Caroline asked. The werewolf turned to her.

"Well our werewolf clan has had a curse since the late and early eighteen hundreds or so." He said. Elijah huffed.

"Miss Forbes this is Jackson, he happens to be the pack lead of the Crescents." Elijah explained.

"Perhaps you should move back to the 1400s. I am sure that this vampire girl has a name." Jackson snarled. Elijah glared at him. Klaus rolled his eyes, Caroline decided to speak to break the glares that they were sending one another.

"I'm Caroline Forbes," She introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm sure I will be seeing more of you around." Klaus glared at him. "Or not," Klaus's jaw clenched. "You originals are so touchy," He commented.

"What is the curse?" Caroline asked.

"The Crescents or our werewolf clan can't turn on the full moon. Only for the remainder of the month can we turn." He said. "It was Marcel who wished to place it on us. To weaken us, and if we were untied I would think that we would have been able to beat the vampires." Jackson said.

"Why aren't you untied?" Caroline asked.

"Things have changed and been more complicated. My parents had hoped to be reunited through arrange marriage." He nodded to Hayley who was talking with the other werewolves few feet away from them. Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Jackson and Hayley were to be married, therefore uniting the clans in one." Klaus explained.

"We are still currently betrothed." Elijah's jaw clenched. Jackson smirked at that. "Unfortunately for now she is still having this hybrid's child. Which I really don't think will be working out so well." Caroline swallowed hard, it was still hard to take in the fact that Klaus was having a child with Hayley. She brushed it off. Turns out Hayley was unfaithful during her betrothal. Although she didn't know, still she wasn't surprised if she couldn't be faithful. But she was finally with her family, so she got what she wanted in the end even if she had to betray them all for it. Jackson turned away walking back to his pack. Elijah turned to Klaus.

"I had heard that Genevieve might had, had something to do with the curse that was placed on the Crescents." Elijah said. Klaus turned to him. "I suggest you find out what she knows brother. I think I will be confronting Marcel on this matter as well." Elijah said. Klaus nodded, and Elijah turned back to the pack.

"The witch?" Caroline said. Klaus shrugged and nodded. Great, she thought. They were back in the car, driving back to New Orleans. Genevieve of course it had to be Genevieve.

"So Genevieve was the one that placed it on the werewolves?" Caroline asked. Klaus shrugged.

"I don't think it was just her, I also think that it was Celeste and a few other witches. Which means that it probably won't be easy to lift." Klaus said.

"Much like yours." She said. Klaus glanced at her. "It did take you a thousand years."

"Only because Katerina escaped me." She shrugged.

"Yeah well she is pretty much is a natural for escaping. Like surviving in Elena." He raised an eyebrow. "She possessed Elena, I believe. I don't know what Bonnie did but she's gone now."

"Katerina Petrova always found a way to escape. I wouldn't be surprised if she found another way to escape your friend." Caroline shrugged. "How long did she put up with pretending to be the dopple-Elena?"

"A few days…after you and Rebekah left Mystic Falls. She pretended to be Elena at the party. I sort of figured out that something was off about her."

"You sure that your friend sent her to hell for good." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Well as sure as I know. Because after Bonnie took care of Katherine, Elena was back to her old self. And she wasn't happy, with me especially. Not that anyone was really happy with me that night." She explained.

"Why would your friends be mad at you?" She bit her lip.

"I kind of confessed…to sleeping with you." Klaus shrugged.

"It's understandable seeing how your friends hate me. But shouldn't your friends still be there for you." She shook her head.

"Only Stefan and Matt really were. Damon was being an ass, and Enzo was just Enzo he really didn't know you so he didn't care just annoyed me about it." She said. Klaus looked at her as she stared out the window.

"I'm sorry," She turned to him.

"For what?"

"For putting you through all that." She shook her head.

"It wasn't your fault I made my choice." She sighed. "And I don't regret anything." Klaus looked at her. "I may have regrets of not feeling guilty only because at first I felt bad about not telling them. I think Tyler was the worse." Klaus's face hardened at the thought of Tyler.

"How did your mutt take it?" He asked. She gave him a look. "Tyler, take it." She shook her head.

"Not so well, he was really angry. I had hurt him. But he reacted probably the worse." She sighed. "I thought at one point he had lost it and was going to bite me, I think he would have if Stefan hadn't stepped in."

"He was going to bite you?" Klaus's hands gripped on the steering wheel.

"Stefan stopped him though. He was just drunk." Caroline said.

"And what if you were." Caroline sighed.

"Then I guess you would have had to come back." Klaus swallowed hard remembering his promise of never returning to Mystic Falls and forgetting about her. Even then he couldn't stop thinking about her. He had never been more happy to have her in New Orleans with him now. He had been chasing after her for so long, that now here she was with him. Even if she had to be kidnapped by the witches to come see him before deciding to stay with him. He didn't want her kidnapped or in danger because of him. But the witches such as Celeste had found out about her. He still hated the idea of anyone hurting her.

When they arrived Marcel was sitting with Davina and Camille. He looked up at them.

"Klaus," he said.

"I need to speak to Genevieve."

"Right here hybrid." Klaus and Caroline to her. She walked over to them. "Like I say, they always come crawling back." She smiled at Klaus. Caroline folded her arms across her chest.

"What do you know about this ring?" He asked handing it to her. She studied it for a moment before speaking.

"Ah the werewolf spell bound by the ring itself. I am surprised that you didn't know that. I could have sworn that your curse was bound by something."

"Like the moonstone?" Caroline asked. Genevieve glared at her.

"Yes, like the moonstone." She turned back to Klaus ignoring her presence.

"You will need a spell." Genevieve said. "I think I can get you the spell but it's going to cost you." She said.

"Name your price." Klaus said. She smirked and touched his arm to which Caroline gritted her teeth having the urge to rip it off.

"How about a nice dinner, my price is a date." She said seductively. Caroline felt empty and looked at Klaus waiting for his answer. She waited expectantly.

"How about something that doesn't result in rejection." Klaus said folding his arms across his chest. Caroline felt that she could breathe once again. Genevieve glared at him.

"Then I won't help you." Caroline glanced at Klaus. He still needed the information. She knew that Klaus, wouldn't cheat on her, at least not do anything other than dinner. It was Genevieve she didn't trust. She was about to speak when Klaus spoke.

"Very well then the answer is still no." He grasped the ring from her and turned away. Caroline noticed Genevieve anger through her eyes. She gave her a look. Caroline for once knew that she should stay close to Klaus. This witch clearly knew that there was something between Klaus and her, and she didn't like it. Caroline moved to Klaus as they exited the courtyard.

"Klaus, you could have gone on the date with her." Klaus turned to her.

"What?"

"Well I mean I trust you, and you need to find out that information. I mean it's important right." Klaus shook his head.

"You are important. And even if I wasn't with you, I wouldn't have agreed to that. I have no desire to be with that witch. She has always been a thorn at my side."

"But Klaus the information the spell." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"You didn't think that just because Genevieve wouldn't corporate, I didn't have a back plan. Trust me love, when you live as long as I have you always have one and there is always a loophole in everything." He said. "I am sure another witch could find the spell. It might take longer but I still think that they could."

"And if they can't?"

"Then I will track down Celeste knowing that she probably knows of the spell." Klaus said, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it in his. She smiled at him as they proceeded to walk back to the plantation. Normally Caroline had always been second choice. But with Klaus, she felt like first choice to him. And she always had been, even when she was with Tyler. She tried to not see the truth believing that Tyler would have been her last love. But in the end she was second best as well. To Klaus, she would always be first choice.

Notes: So sorry for the delay. I was on the road almost for two days traveling for vacation. Here is the next chapter. Tell me what you think, Review please.

A/N end of first chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus and Caroline were sitting on the couch in the most compromising of positions. Caroline was straddling his waist, kissing him. Klaus couldn't remember a time when he had been happy. Caroline was the cause of his happiness. Even though Caroline and Klaus were taking things slow, Caroline was still finding it hard to keep her word on the slow part. Especially in the position that she was in. Klaus gripped Caroline's waist pressing her more firmly to him. It was probably a bad choice to choose to wear a skirt today. Caroline thought. Caroline smiled against his lips and grasped his face more to her. Despite their position Caroline could feel the effects of their make out made him hard. Caroline was already starting to break when the door broke open. Caroline jumped nearly gripping onto Klaus.

"Nice Stefan, you broke down the door. It was almost as nice as your threatening me with a shovel." A British accent said. Caroline glanced at Klaus who was already having the thought to rip out those fools throats. "Well look your dear friend wasn't in danger just with Accents number 1 in a very interesting position." Caroline glared at him. "Hello blonde angel of death, who knew you were also the angel of sin." He joked. Klaus glared at him. "Is this the hybrid? Stefan I think he beat us to it, I never got to see blondie naked but I am sure he did." Klaus flashed to him making Caroline sigh and turned to see Stefan standing there.

"Caroline, you're alright." He said hugging despite the commotion going on behind them.

"Stefan what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to save you but I didn't think that this is what I would find you." Caroline turned to Klaus who was already stabbing him with a stake.

"Klaus, let him go." Klaus groaned but dropped him. Emzo smirked.

"Look who has him on leash." Enzo said. Klaus growled and Caroline sighed.

"Careful, what you say I can't stop him all the time." Enzo stood ripping out the stake and turned to them.

"Well Stefan I believe I have figured out what's going on here. Blondie and Accents sitting in a tree, what is the next part…ah yes k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes sex-

"Klaus,"

"Please he can torture me as much as he wants and it won't matter, I have been tortured for the last fifty years. So I know hell." Klaus slammed him against the wall.

"Well Enzo you might want to rethink that because Klaus is not kidding he will kill you unlike me he keeps his word." Stefan said.

After stopping Klaus from killing Enzo which Stefan was mostly doing? Caroline hadn't really cared seeing how Enzo reminding her of Damon and she didn't really like or trust him what so ever. Caroline explained to them what had happened, and how she had been staying with Klaus since then.

"I think you missed a part about the whole lustful events happening here." Enzo said. Klaus threw his pencil at him. Which landed in his chest firmly and deeply. Enzo groaned and shook his head. "Accents hybrid here doesn't like when I talk about his sex life." Caroline held Klaus's arm trying to calm him.

"Well neither do I and were not sleeping together." Stefan raised his eyebrows and glanced at Klaus. He would be having a few words with the man that was currently dating his sister basically.

"I'm sorry Caroline I should have walked you out." He said. Caroline shook her head.

"It's ok Stefan you didn't know." He shook his head.

"That's no excuse. I should have known." Enzo shrugged.

"So you didn't know. She's fine now all wrapped up in Accent hybrid's arms. I am pretty sure that she is in good hands now. However I am not!" He said. "I did miss my blonde angel of death friend right here." Caroline groaned.

"For the last time let me introduce myself. I am Caroline Forbes the good vampire I don't kill people like psycho vampires like you." She snarled. Enzo smirked.

"You wound me darling, and I am sure that your hybrid here is such a saint as well." He said. Klaus glared at him.

"Watch yourself mate." Klaus said.

"You really should watch what you say Enzo or your really stupid and asking for death." Stefan said.

"Still, such a feisty girl, yet so good in bed." Caroline's eyes widened at that. "Hmm when you're done with her mind if I have a go."

"Dead." Stefan said. Klaus flashed to him grabbing him by the throat and staking his stomach.

"Next time the heart. That's the first and final warning." He snapped his neck and walked back over to sit next to Caroline on the couch. She sighed and gave him a look. He shrugged and took her hand in his. Stefan shook his head at Enzo.

"Should have known that was coming." Stefan mumbled. "Since he is dead right now. I guess I will fill you in on what has happened in Mystic Falls in your absence." Stefan said. Caroline shrugged and nodded. "Well you should know that Damon is a Augustine vampire as well as a ripper. As well as you should also know Elena has been injected with a werewolf serum. Which now makes her bite poisonous like a werewolf. On top of that Enzo and I figured out that something had happened to you, if you were not responding to any of our phone calls. Unfortnatly Travelers had found us and had been doing a spell that affected Bonnie." Caroline looked at him.

"Is she alright?" Caroline asked. Stefan nodded.

"She is alive but anymore and I am sure that it would have killed her. She is the Anchor if you remember. But that didn't seem to be what they were trying to do. Instead something went through Bonnie that came out of the Other side to our world. According to what I have heard he is called Markos. And the Travelers worship him, he is the leader and has been dead for two thousand years. He is also a warlock, with a goal that has something to do with Elena and I. Speaking of which I have been having these weird dreams of the future with Elena as if we were human." Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Creepy," She said.

"I don't suppose these aren't your own mate." Klaus said. Stefan shook his head.

"No, I don't think they are. But I also don't think that they are natural."

"What would you dream about?" Caroline asked.

"Well Elena and I were married, we had two children together." Caroline swallowed hard thinking about Klaus being a father and of course Hayley having his child. There still was a part of her that still was hurt by this but she was going to have to live with that. As long as she knew that Klaus and Hayley weren't a thing. But that didn't mean she wasn't thinking about what would happen when the child was here. It made her fear the worse. And she was afraid that those fears would become a reality. "We were happy, we were talking about thanksgiving together and how Damon was supposed to be bringing a girl home then. It was just perfect and normal." She shrugged.

"Sounds like a family." She said.

"It almost sounds like someone is putting these fantasies or dreams in your head." Klaus said. Stefan shrugged.

"I am not sure."

"Does Elena know?" She asked.

"That's the thing I got a call from Elena explaining that she was having the same dreams." Stefan said.

"Not shocking," Caroline sighed leaning against Klaus. She was so tired of hearing about Elena not just because they had basically ended their friendship. But because Elena had countless hurt Stefan, time after time again. The worse was going behind his back and sleeping with his older brother and not telling him. Even if she was sired to him. How could she not tell Stefan? He was right when he said how many more ways can she possibly rip his heart out. He had begged for Rebekah to take away his memories of her that night.

"What do you mean?" Caroline shrugged.

"Think about it, you're both doppelgangers now. And always you have had this natural draw to one another. Almost like magnets. It's like you're cursed to always be close to one another but sometimes not as close as you think." Klaus nodded.

"I still think that the way you put it, sounds like someone is getting into your mind. Could be vampire or witch." Klaus said.

"Should we check it out?" Caroline asked. Klaus shrugged.

"We could go talk to a witch." He said.

"What about him?" She pointed to Enzo who was still lying dead on the floor.

"Forget about him love he is a lost cause." Klaus said.

"Klaus," Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Let's give him a minute or so to come back." He said. Klaus rolled his eyes, he didn't like Enzo much. Probably because of the way he was talking about Caroline.

Caroline, Klaus, Stefan, and Enzo entered the courtyard to find Elijah back from his trip in Bayou with the werewolves.

"Elijah," Klaus said. Enzo raised an eyebrow and looked at the older original.

"Niklaus, Miss Caroline, Stefan." He glanced at Enzo who smirked at him.

"What's with the suit?" He asked. "Are we still living in the thirties?" He asked.

"Charming isn't he." Caroline said. Elijah brushed off the question.

"Elijah Mikaelson, Niklaus's older brother." Elijah said.

"Niklaus?" Stefan nodded to Klaus. "Well someone must have hated you the day you were born." Klaus gritted his teeth. "Niklaus, hmm so old and kind of like Nicholas. Like St. Niklaus or Santa Klaus." Elijah sighed.

"Just like Kol I see,"

"Coal? So he does have something to do with Christmas. This is just even more hilarious." Stefan shook his head before hitting him on the back of the head.

"You're not helping yourself. Their originals and it's like you are trying to ask for your death." Stefan said.

"What are you doing here Niklaus?" Elijah asked.

"Looking for a witch that would be so kind as to help us figure out why Stefan is having some dreams about human life." Caroline explained.

"Well Genevieve doesn't appear to be here at the moment. But Davina is over there." He said pointing to her. She was sitting next to a young male vampire. He had dark hair and brown eyes. Stefan moved to her as did Caroline. Enzo looked at Davina.

"Hmm the witches around here are intriguing as well. What do you think blonde angel of death?" Enzo asked. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"This is your partner in crime?" She asked. Stefan groaned.

"He wouldn't leave me alone. What was I suppose to do?" Stefan asked.

"Davina," Klaus said.

"Oh great the monster is here." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"My old friend wishes to ask for your help with a matter."

"You don't have friends Klaus."

"Right like he doesn't have a girlfriend who is the blonde angel of death."

"For once I actually want to kill something particular him." Caroline said to Stefan.

"You have no idea."

"I can hear you."

"We know." Stefan stepped up to the girl.

"I'm Stefan Salvatore, it seems that I have been having these strange dreams lately. And I was wondering if you could check it out. Just because they don't seem normal or natural." Stefan said. Davina nodded and raised her hands to his forehead before closing her eyes and chanting something under her breath. After a few minutes she pulled back.

"You're right they are not natural. I can't tell though who's behind it but I only come up with that it is something powerful like a witch. Very powerful, I couldn't even get an image of them in my head. But I did hear voices surrounding him whispering the name Markos." Enzo took this time to speak.

"Behold the universe everyone."

Notes: So here is another chapter. Sorry that it is so late. But I have been a little busy. I have been trying to start a chapter each so that when I will be updating I will be close to done when I wish to update. Next chapter: Caroline, Klaus and Elijah will be working together while Stefan and Enzo go find Markos back in Mystic Falls. And Elijah gets a blast from the past. Who could it be? And not Celeste. Review please.

A/N end of first chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

"So you will be alright here? I mean with Klaus." Stefan said. Caroline nodded.

"I know it's shocking but I like him, and he…"

"Loves you." Caroline swallowed hard and glanced to Klaus and Elijah talking with Enzo who was still mocking him about his name basically. Elijah was the one that had to hold Klaus back. But Enzo just enjoyed making Klaus mad. "Don't worry I saw this coming from the day that he chose you over Rebekah. And finally when he couldn't end up killing you that day he bit you. What can I say, I approve…somewhat. I trust you, and I only trust him to care for you. But I wouldn't be surprise if he well kills Enzo or something. Actually you should have just let Klaus kill Enzo. I was about to do it a few times or so in the car." Caroline smiled.

"I will miss you Stefan." He hugged her.

"Promise to stay in touch." She nodded.

"Always." Stefan moved away to Klaus. Caroline turned to find Enzo standing there with a smirk on his face.

"What were you going to forget about me? How could you forget about saying goodbye to me? If Damon was correct you did have a thing for accents right?" She glared at him.

"Shut up." She said.

"Still just as feisty blonde angel of death, I can see why Niklaus over there likes you so much. Such a shame we never had our fun blondie. I mean I do have an accent. Perhaps once you get tired of him, we can have our own fun, you know where to find me." He smirked. She rolled her eyes. "What about a hug?"

Stefan had moved over to where Klaus was standing. Klaus raised an eyebrow at him. Elijah nodded before walking back to the courtyard where Marcel now stood talking to Davina.

"Mate?" Klaus said.

"You will look out for her right? Promise me you make sure that she is safe Klaus. If I know anything is that I do trust you to take care of her." Klaus nodded.

"Promise." He said.

"I have noticed though she has a knack for going to look for danger to protect the ones that she loves. I would suggest training her to protect herself better so next time she doesn't get kidnapped so easily." Stefan said. Klaus nodded. "One more thing, I give you my word I don't care how strong, how powerful you are. You hurt her, I will kill you."

"I have no intention of hurting her." Klaus said. "And if it ever came to that point I would let you." Stefan nodded. He turned back to see Enzo annoying Caroline until he had to chase her around to get a hug. He smirked at Klaus as Caroline just looked annoyed. When he let go of her, she punched. Stefan shook his head and chuckled walking over. Enzo was rubbing his cheek still grinning.

"Still as feisty as ever." Enzo said.

"Stefan, due hit him with that shovel ten times harder this time." Caroline said. Stefan nodded and smirked.

"Duly noted. Let's go, I would like to find out why this warlock Markos is giving me creepy dreams." Enzo smirked.

"But dreams I am sure that you enjoy mate." Stefan sighed.

"This is going to be a long way back home." They flashed off leaving Klaus and Caroline standing there.

"It was nice seeing Stefan again." She said. Klaus nodded.

"Yes it was, except the annoyance that he has cling to his side from time to time." Caroline chuckled.

"He wasn't so bad." Klaus gave her a look. "Ok maybe he was that bad. But if anything it got me liking the name Santa Niklaus."

"Sweetheart, I would prefer to be called different things other than that silly name."

"Fine, but I am calling you it at Christmas time." Klaus groaned but then smirked.

"So you believe that we will still be together for Christmas?" She rolled her eyes.

"I hope so. But don't let me inflate your ego." She said. Elijah walked over along with Davina.

"You might want to go back to the cemetery and check out that symbol again. I sensed there before that there was something dark happening there." Davina said. "I can't explain it but just the aura in the air it…just bad. I can't say of what though." She shook her head.

"That bad?" Caroline asked.

"It feels of death there. But also something darker." Davina explained.

"Is it not just because you are in the cemetery full of the dead." Klaus said. Davina glared at him.

"The symbol, I know it has something to do with something dark but what…"

"It seems that there have been some problems back in the Cities of the Dead where you two killed the ghoul." Elijah said.

Heading over to the cemetery where Klaus and Caroline had killed the Ghoul, was wear they also found the symbol. But now it appeared that the symbol had more drawn there. As if it had gotten bigger.

"It seems that this symbol is a warning perhaps." Elijah said. Klaus studied it.

"I'm not sure."

"It's a prophecy." Caroline turned to find the woman or witch Althea. She raised an eyebrow. Elijah stared at her for a moment and studied her.

"Althea," Caroline said. She was about to take a step forward to ask her what she meant when Elijah yanked her back. Klaus glanced at him confused.

"Laelia," Elijah said. Caroline looked at him confused and glanced at Klaus who was apparently just as confused. "Hmm I feared it was you behind such diabolical magic in the city. I sensed it as soon as I arrived." Elijah said. She smirked.

"Elijah Mikaelson, the years have still been kind in your favor. Though you are immortal." She said. Her appearance into a different look of a woman who now appeared as if a goddess in human form. Her hair was still as dark hair, but with white eyes if that was even possible. She looked perhaps mid twenties now but appeared almost glowing. She wore a long green dress as her hair flowed down her shoulder in waves.

"You know her?" Caroline asked. Klaus was still confused but the name sounded familiar.

"Once when I was a foolish young vampire and ventured into that seductresses lair." Elijah explained.

"Laelia," Klaus said. He finally realized who she was. "The siren,"

"No." Laelia said.

"Like a siren," Elijah said.

"Few have ever complained." Laelia said.

"Few have ever lived long enough to." Elijah muttered.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"Who is she?" Caroline asked.

"A powerful witch, who possesses parts of the city itself under her control for now it seems. She moves frequently. Using her twisted magic to shape events in her favor. And she's no friend of my brother's or us for that matter." Elijah explained. She smirked.

"Nor am I friend to Celeste or Markos. But Markos is the one that you should be concerned about. If he gains what he wants which is dominion over the supernatural world as well as extinction to all supernatural creatures that are not a Traveler then I will be enslaved to him."

"I must help you, for you are the only ones that are probably strong enough. But not alone. For I have had words from the spirits, claiming that only the originals may be powerful enough to stand against Markos and the Travelers." Caroline looked at her for a moment.

"Then why play these games, I mean surely you had a reason for telling us of the Ghoul." Caroline said.

"You are right Caroline, I knew that Celeste had planned to use the Ghoul as a distraction because I had seen it. I may had led Klaus of course with trying to kill the Ghoul first, but it was necessary because Celeste had already stolen the white oak stake. I couldn't let her use it on him yet. And she wasn't even ready yet, and needed time to plan. But she would have killed him with it. She was planning on killing all the originals that were left except Elijah seeing how no woman could ever resist him. So I left that information out of it and let you and Caroline kill the Ghoul giving you the time ahead to plan out the next strategy against her. Besides Elijah would never accept help from me." She explained. Elijah glared at her.

"With good reason." He retorted. "I suggest we get as far away from this witch as we possibly can." Elijah told them. Caroline glanced at Klaus as Elijah began to turn away.

"Oh you can run from me. But you can't run away from the vision." She said.

"What are you talking about?" Klaus said. "We full filled your vision." Elijah tugged Klaus back. Clearly Elijah knew a lot about this woman or witch. And he didn't trust her one bit.

"Yes, but this one appears to be set in stone or at least what is written right there. Though the story grows every day. By tomorrow another symbol will be adding on like a vine that grows. And it is written and claimed that the original hybrid will be betrayed by the one closest to him."

"Rebekah," Elijah said. She shook her head.

"That happened in the past. I am talking about now. You will be betrayed by the one standing to your right." She raised her hand and pointed at Caroline.

Notes: So here is another chapter. This will probably be the last one for today. It's my mom's birthday tomorrow have to get her card and decide her dinner with family. Review please.

A/N end of first chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

"Genevieve said that Celeste should be around here." Elijah said. Klaus nodded. Klaus and Caroline followed behind him, but Elijah took one step when he cried out in pain. Klaus bent down to help his brother when a force hurriedly them back. Caroline noticed Celeste step out with another witch she grabbed Klaus and moved him away from the clearing seeing that Celeste was removing something from behind her back. Fear had creped up inside of her. Klaus shook his head.

"Let go of me, I have to help Elijah." She shook her head. Trying to make her focus on her.

"You can't help him," Suddenly Caroline grasped something in her hand. "And neither yourself." The white oak stake in her hand, she stabbed Klaus with it. He gave her a look before his face started to desiccate and turn grey.

"Why?" She backed away released the stake watching him burn. She looked down at the white oak stake in her hand with the blood dripping off it.

"_Caroline, Caroline wake up." _

Caroline gasped and scrambled up on the couch. She grasped someone's arms until her eyes met a pair of light blue ones. She stared at him feeling tears in her eyes.

"Caroline? Are you alright?" She shook her head.

"I killed you." Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Good thing it was just a dream." Klaus tried to lighten the mood with a teasing smile. She bit her lip.

"What if it wasn't?" Klaus looked at her.

"Caroline, I trust you. I don't think you would ever betray me."

"But she said that I would-

"Love, Elijah told me about her, you heard him she lies." Klaus said. "She is a witch but like a siren because she lures men to her. Elijah happened to have been one of those men. If he hadn't used his cleverness he wouldn't have able to escape the seductress. She twists the mind around in her favor. It could just be another trick.

"Yeah but she still is very powerful." Caroline said. "The dream…"

"What about it?"

"It could be a premonition." She said.

"Sweetheart, you don't have the white oak stake and I know that at least of all things you won't kill me." She looked at him.

"So you still think I will hit you or something?" Klaus smirked.

"Very much so. In order to keep me in check perhaps." She rolled her eyes.

"You trust me?" Klaus nodded.

"Of course." Caroline buried her face in his chest. Sometimes Klaus could be sweet when he wanted to be. Always had showed his humanity towards her most of the time. Klaus wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him rubbing her back. She sighed. But Caroline, still had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that perhaps somehow she would betray him. And the feeling scared her.

Caroline was going through her texts on her phone. Stefan was keeping her updated in Mystic Falls most of the time. Caroline grabbed the pen and notebook and placed it on the dresser when she watched the pen shape into the white oak stake. She gasped and dropped it.

"Are you alright miss Caroline?" Caroline jumped hearing Elijah's voice from the doorway. She nodded and grasped the pen in her hand placing it on the dresser.

"Yes, couldn't be better." She lied. Elijah studied her for a moment.

"If you don't mind me saying, but you don't seem alright." Caroline understood that Elena trusted Elijah and he was the easiest to get along with at first but at the same time Caroline actually found Elijah much more scary then Klaus. Perhaps that was because she had feelings for Klaus and he had always shown a softer more human side. It would be lucky if she got a glimpse of his hybrid face or anger. But he always concealed that side of her. She had seen Elijah rip hearts out before and to her that was scarier.

"I am just cleaning,"

"A little too much I must say. Seeing how it hadn't been dirty what's so ever." Elijah said. When Caroline was stressed or worried she would clean. She was surprised that Elijah could figure it out, seeing how he really didn't know her that well like her friends. But then again he is an original and perhaps he just reads their faces or something or studies body language. "Please tell you are not taking what that she devil Laelia said to heart." Caroline sighed.

"Look I know you don't believe it, but that doesn't mean I don't. She's a witch and a powerful one. Bonnie predicted a murder once and it happened." She explained. Elijah shook his head.

"Are you saying that you would betray my brother?"

"No!" She turned to him quickly. "I don't think I would betray him, at least not on purpose no. But I could betray him by accident perhaps." Elijah entered the room and shook his head. "Last night I dreamt that I had the white oak stake and I killed him."

"I don't think that you would do it. It's probably just the witch messing you're your mind."

"But it seemed so real." She turned away.

"Laelia just wants to get to you." Elijah told her. "That's what she does, she twists the mind into believing what she wants them to believe. And your letting her win. Don't let her win Miss Caroline." She swallowed hard.

"Alright,"

Caroline, Klaus, and Elijah were heading back to the courtyard, Davina and Genevieve were there. They looked as if they were arguing. Davina scoffed and stormed off. Genevieve glared at them as they approached no doubt not forgetting how Klaus had rejected her, and she was sure that it had everything to do with the blonde baby vampire that was with them.

"Back so soon?"

"Not for you, though." Elijah said. She glared at him. Klaus moved to find Marcel along with Elijah while Caroline sat and waited.

"So who are you again?" Genevieve asked. Caroline glared at her and folded her arms across her chest.

"Caroline Forbes,"

"And what's the deal between you and the originals?" She asked.

"Were old friends." It was true they were kind of seeing how they had been in Mystic Falls for about a year or two.

"Really? And what do you think of Klaus?" She asked.

"He's a hybrid that kills for pleasure." A lie. Caroline could see the true person that he was. She knew that it wasn't really for pleasure it was more to make others feel the pain that he felt. At least whoever was the one to strike him.

"Right." Genevieve said.

"Leave her alone Genevieve." Caroline turned to the young witch who look a year or two younger than her. Genevieve just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," She snapped and left.

"Hi, I'm Davina Claire by the way." Caroline nodded.

"Caroline Forbes," She nodded.

"Camille talked about you briefly."

"So are you really friends with Klaus?" She asked. Caroline shrugged.

"Ah kind of. You could say that."

"I don't trust him only because he killed the first guy that I liked." She shook her head. Caroline nodded.

"Yeah, well I went through something like that. But he didn't kill him. It's complicated how we came together but we did." Caroline said. She nodded. Caroline and Davina ended up talking for the reminder of the time together. When Davina's bracelet fall off. Both reached to pick it up when Davina touched Caroline's skin. Davina had already known that Caroline was a vampire, but that's when she saw the vision.

"You betray Klaus…" Caroline eyes widened. "But- She shook her head. Caroline stood and flashed away fear grew inside her more. Davina swallowed hard. She didn't let her finish. She shouldn't have said anything because now the fate was set in motion.

Caroline grabbed the things that she had and put them away in her small bag that she had brought. Not like she had a lot. She couldn't be here any longer if the fate was true that she would betray him then she couldn't face that. She would have to protect him from her. Caroline was preparing to leave a note when the wind shifted and she turned to find Klaus standing there.

"Love?" She swallowed hard. She straitened up and moved past him.

"I'm leaving, I'm going back to Mystic Falls." Klaus shook his head confused.

"Caroline, please tell me this isn't because of you worrying that you will betray me?" Caroline shook her head. She could see that he wasn't going to let her go or keep this up.

"No, this is about us…" Klaus looked at her. Her jaw clenched. She didn't want to do it but she also knew that she didn't want to be his betrayer in the end. Especially if that end had anything to do with his death. "I don't think this is going to work."

"Caroline,"

"It's not you, it's me. I think it's best if we just take a break. I want to see my mom. And this would be a good time to." Klaus grabbed her by the arm.

"If you're going to end this then tell me the truth." She looked at him fighting every fiber in her body to keep herself from losing and going back into his arms. "Tell me you don't have the same feelings as I do for you, you admitted them not to long ago."

"Key word long ago." She hissed. She composed herself. You can do it Caroline. She told herself. Just until this passes. You are doing it to protect him. She thought. "My feelings for you are gone. I don't have any feelings for you anymore. And I never will." And with that she turned away leaving him with her false confession.

Notes: So here is another chapter. So Caroline broke off the relationship with Klaus. I know sad. But don't worry guys it won't be for good and that long. What did Davina have to tell Caroline before she had already raced off. Review please.

A/N end of first chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

"What's his problem now?" Hayley asked Elijah who stood in the kitchen with her. Elijah sighed.

"It seems that Laelia got to Caroline, she left Niklaus with quite a confession. She rejected Nikalus once again." Elijah said.

"Again? She is so fickle." Elijah shook her head.

"I don't think she meant it. I had talked to her early she had been worried that she would have hurt Niklaus, and I heard Davina mention that she saw a vision that she would betray her. The fear got to her, and I think she didn't want to have face that idea so in return she ended the relationship to protect him." Hayley glanced at Klaus who was resorting to drinking his sorrows away. Elijah had gone to comfort him again but this time Klaus just decided to leave. He wasn't in the mood for help from Elijah.

Back in Mystic Falls, Caroline settled back in her bedroom at home. Her mother wasn't home not surprising as always or at least then. Because right then her mother came through the door. Her mother hugged her and they made dinner together and ate. When Caroline finally went to her bedroom and shut the door the mask fell off, the smiling happy girl had her true face back on. Tears slide down her face, as she slide down against the door and let them fall. Her heart ached in pain. She longed to be in 'his' arms she wanted and needed to be close to him. But she knew that would be at a price, a price that she wouldn't risk. The worse part that she regretted was her words towards him. She had gone back to using hostility to make him let her go. A few days later and Caroline still didn't want to deal with anyone. Stefan had tried calling her a few times to which Caroline ignored and rolled over on her bed. She hadn't been this heartbroken before. Finally the door crashed down and she yelped and turned to find Stefan standing there. He glared at her.

"Any reason you have been avoiding my calls." She glared at him before throwing herself under the covers.

"Go away, I don't want to see anyone." She snapped. Stefan rolled his eyes and grasped the covers shoving them down. "Leave me alone! Please."

"Caroline what happened? You look sad."

"I'm heartbroken…" Stefan's eyes widened.

"He's dead, I'll call Enzo. For once he would come in handy for that."

"No, Klaus didn't break my heart. I did." He stared at her.

"What?"

"I broke up with Klaus."

"Why? What did he do?"

"Why do you assume he did something?"

"Just kind of something that I could see coming," Stefan muttered.

"I broke up with him, because of what a witch said."

"What did this witch say?"

"She said that I would betray him, and another witch confirmed it. I couldn't be the one to betray him Stefan. I knew the only way that I could save him was to end it." She said staring at the ceiling with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"And now you're heartbroken,"

"Because I broke his heart, and my own in the process. I miss him Stefan, do you how much it has taken me to not even call him, or give in and return to plead with him to take me back." She shook her head.

"You really care about Klaus," She nodded.

"I'm miserable, I haven't felt this bad since my father left."

"You love him don't you?" Caroline's eyes widened and she looked at Stefan.

Klaus was sitting at a bar, ignoring anyone and everyone. It was good thing that people knew not to bother him or they would have their heart ripped out of their chest.

"Klaus," Klaus groaned. So someone did want their heart ripped out.

"Genevieve if you know what's good for you, I suggest you leave before I decide to take that witch heart out of you." He muttered. She smiled at him.

"Oh, Klaus you actually look depressed." Klaus gave her a look.

"More like hell," She shrugged.

"You know I think whatever it is, I can help you with. I could make you feel better and give you a good time." She slides her hand down his arm seductively. She smirked. Klaus considered it at first, only because he wanted to take his mind off of Caroline. But the thought of sleeping with the witch, didn't appeal to him. He wanted and always would wish to have Caroline. Even if now, he probably had lost his chance. Klaus shook his head.

"I have better things to do then be around some witch." He turned away. She glared at him.

"You're an idiot to refuse me." She snapped.

"Find another who would be more than happy. But I won't ever be."

"Ass," She turns away only to stab him in the back with the witches blade. He cries out in pain. And falls to the ground unconscious. She shook her head.

"Well done Genevieve. I knew you would see things my way." Celeste said. Camille stared at them as they dragged the original hybrids body away. Camille knew the reason they were able to get to him off guard was because of the girl. Caroline Forbes. She knew what she had to do.

Caroline stared at the wall of the Salvatore boarding house. Damon and Elena were arguing ignoring Caroline's presence. Stefan was dealing with Enzo who was trying to tell him that it wasn't his fault that Damon went all ripper mode on them.

"Hey Caroline," Caroline turned to Bonnie.

"Hi Bonnie,"

"Are you ok?" Caroline shook her head. "Heartbroken?" Caroline nodded. She could always read her so well. "Klaus,"

"I broke his heart. But I didn't want to. I was doing it to protect him."

"I'm sorry,"

"Your actually not mad at me for being with him most of the time and dating him?" She asked.

"No, I realized that as long as he would make you happy, and he didn't hurt you I would accept it. Care, why would you break up with at all even if it was an accident that you would betray him?" Caroline shook her head.

"It's a long story." There was knock on the door that only Caroling and Bonnie could hear since the others were absolve with each other. Caroline answered the door and gasped. "Camille?"

"You know her?" Bonnie asked.

"She was the bartender in New Orleans, she gave me a drink and good advice." She said. "Come in," Camille looked at Caroline with worry.

"Caroline, you have to come back to New Orleans. It's Klaus."

"What's wrong, he destroy the mansion again? Or hurt someone?" Camille shook her head.

"No, Genevieve hated that he rejected her even when he vulnerable since you dumped him. She's working with Celeste, and they have him." Caroline's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Caroline you have to come back to save him. I don't think he cares anymore either that or he will destroy the city now." Caroline glanced at Bonnie.

Klaus groaned and found himself in a room once again. He could feel the pain of the witches weapon inside of him.

"Finally awake sweetie aren't we?" Klaus glanced to Genevieve.

"Bitch," He moved to kill her but was restrained by the chains that bound his arms and legs.

"Don't do that you will hurt yourself."

"You broke the deal." She nodded.

"I did because I was offerered a better one. Celeste would kill me for power and now you as well so that we can be together on the Other Side. Oh don't worry she is finding a way how to unlink you from the others of your blood line so that you won't have to see that pesky blonde vampire again. Your siblings will be joining us as well." Klaus glared at her. The witch was delusional. He had no idea how long he had been out, but Genevieve had been assigned to make his life a living hell.

"Celeste," Genevieve and Celeste looked up at the warlock John who shoved a blonde girl into the room. "Look who I found."

"Caroline Forbes very brave to come here. For you love of your life correct." Celeste said.

"He's my love." Genevieve protested. If Klaus wasn't in so much pain he would have said an insult or two and try to look for Caroline. Caroline knew that she had made a stupid mistake but she had to try. If she could just get Klaus out or at least drink some blood or something then they could get out. John chained her up near Klaus. It angered her to see the way Klaus was in, she wanted to rip them apart despite that she wasn't the one to wish to kill. Celeste and Genevieve left with the white oak stake to finish it up.

"Klaus," Caroline said. Klaus shook his head. "Klaus, you need to listen to me, we have to work together to get out of here."

"What are you doing here Caroline?"

"I came back." She said.

"Why?"

"Because I care about you, you idiot." She snapped. Klaus looked away. She bit her lip.

"She was right," Caroline looked up at him. "You did betray me." Caroline finally realized it. She swallowed hard and nodded.

"I betrayed you by leaving, if I had stayed maybe none of this would have happened." Klaus sighed.

"Even if you had, it would have been by force. You don't feel the same way." She shook her head.

"No, Klaus it's not. Please just listened to me right now. We need to get out of here." Celeste and Genevieve returned with the stake, Celeste held the stake close to his chest. "Klaus…I lied…what I said that night it wasn't true…just-please- She shook her head. There was growl and Klaus opened his eyes, they were golden showing the hybrid in him. Celeste gasped, in the next second Klaus tugged on the chains, they shook the wall slightly before they broke and in a flash Klaus grasped the stake and shoved Celeste against the wall. Genevieve shrieked, but she wasn't going anywhere because she was close to Caroline, Caroline used as much strength as she could muster to break the chains and throw them around her neck before tugging her back and this time snapping her neck. Klaus stabbed Celeste with the stake and she gasped before collapsing to the floor dead. Klaus turned back around to Caroline who stood there for a moment before moving to him. He couldn't stop himself despite that she didn't feel the same way anymore from hugging her. To which she hugged him back.

"Let's get you out of here."

Back at the mansion, Caroline had filled in Klaus on the plan that originally Elijah had thought of, but apparently they were dealing with Celeste's minions. They were still out it seemed. Klaus turned away from her entering his bedroom ignoring her.

"Why are you still here Caroline? You can leave now, you have successful helped stop Celeste." He snapped.

"Klaus, I'm sorry. I was scared. That's why I left."

"I'm not sure if I believe you this time Caroline. Just please go." She shook her head.

"I can't," She said.

"Caroline, just leave-

"I can't! Because…" Klaus shook his head and turned away from her deciding to perhaps call Elijah and find out where he was. "I love you," Klaus felt his whole body freeze. He turned back to her and looked into her eyes. And for once Klaus knew that it was the truth.

Notes: So here is another chapter. What do you think? Caroline finally admitted her feelings in the end. She loves Klaus. Celeste is dead along with Genevieve. Caroline confided to Stefan. Review please.

A/N end of first chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

_"I can't! Because…" Klaus shook his head and turned away from her deciding to perhaps call Elijah and find out where he was. "I love you," Klaus felt his whole body freeze. He turned back to her and looked into her eyes. And for once Klaus knew that it was the truth._

Caroline swallowed hard feeling exposed like she had never felt before. She had confessed her feelings for him. Telling him that she loved him and it was the truth. She was in love with Klaus. She had left to protect him, and by leaving she only ached for him all the more. She couldn't bare it if he rejected her. But if he did she would deserve it because she had left him. She knew Klaus had some trust issues as well as he didn't seem like one for second chances.

Klaus was staring at Caroline like he had never seen her before. When the words had come out of her mouth, he at first was shocked and then thought it was a trick but turning around to face her, her eyes met his and in that instant he knew that she meant it. Klaus felt something inside him stir. He noticed she was waiting for his reaction. Klaus tried to keep himself at bay, as well not giving himself too much hope wondering if she would just leave him again. But he couldn't stop himself now, his feelings for her were too strong. He flashed to her and slammed her against the wall. She gasped before he pressed his lips to hers. He needed her like he never needed anyone else before. He just had to feel those lips even if by morning she would be gone or that this was a complete dream. Passion exploded between them as soon as their lips pressed together. Caroline couldn't help but moan when he deepened the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her pressing her soft curves to his hard body. He rumbled appreciatively, his hands grasping her waist and pulling her closer. The kiss had been at first sweet and tender but grew into something more passionate. Klaus and Caroline felt like they hadn't touched each other in thousands of years and needed to be closer to one another. Caroline knew what she wanted now. But she also knew that there was no turning back. She gasped for air when Klaus broke the kiss to suck and kiss her throat. She moaned and tilted her head to the side to give him better access to her neck. Her hands gripped his shirt.

"I want you…" She said. Klaus froze hearing these words but she didn't want him to stop. Grabbing his face and bringing it back to hers she kissed him fiercely. Klaus was lost in her so much that he couldn't wait any longer. He ripped her shirt off and tossed them behind him on the floor somewhere. She broke the kiss to give him a look. But he shook his head and kissed her again before she could yell at him for it. His kiss made her lose almost all thoughts of her anger. Her hands grasped his shirt in her hands and ripped it off to halves just like he had done to her before tossing it aside. Caroline sighed rubbing her hands along his bare chest, sighing with relief that she finally felt his skin against hers. Klaus lifted her up and made her wrap her legs around him feeling him pressed against her core. She gasped and tried to push herself closer to him. With a growl in a flash Klaus brought her over to his bed and laid her down, she fell back wrapping her arms around his neck she brought him with her. He hovered over her for a moment before Caroline grasped his necklaces in her hand and tugged him down for a kiss. She sighed feeling his lips against hers. Klaus was thoroughly exploring her mouth as he moved in between her legs. Caroline cupped his face kissing him sweetly before he broke the kiss moving down her jaw to her collar bone then down to her chest. Klaus looked at her for moment a silent question but she didn't stop him as he unhooked her bra and tossed it to the side. She grasped his face again and kissed him. She never wanted him to stop kissing her. Klaus brushed his hands against her breasts making her arch against him with a moan. Klaus moved to remove her jeans, unbuttoning them before pulling them off her. He went back to her lips again. Kissing her like his life depended on it. When her hands moved to his jeans to remove them he stopped her.

"Caroline," He panted when he broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. "You need to be sure about this. There is no going back after this. I won't be able to let you go." Caroline kissed him again enjoying the pressure of his lips on hers and his weight on her.

"I'm sure." They began to remove the rest of their clothes proceeding to make love to one another. Not long after they were joined together Klaus leaned his forehead against hers. Before saying something that shocked her to her very core.

"I love you," He whispered to her. She knew he was right when he said there was no going back now. She knew one thing though. She didn't want to go back to then. Because in that moment, she felt a glow or light inside of her explode. She was happy, she was happy with Klaus.

Caroline woke to greet the dawn of another morning, something was different about this one though. It was a new day, and on top of that all she could feel was the smile that had never left her face last night. She was in love with Klaus, she had confessed her feelings for him and in return they had made love once again. It still felt like the first time, and it was the most intimate and beautiful thing that she had ever experienced in her life. She was finding herself complete for once not like when she was with Tyler. And on top of that Klaus had told her he loved her. She was in bliss, and happiness. She never knew that she could feel like this. Noticing the arms that wrapped around her waist that held her close to a hard body. Klaus was spooning Caroline from behind. Even in his sleep he had the desire to be close to her. There was no space between them what's so ever. She sighed feeling a wider grin spreading.

Klaus had woken to find himself in his room. But not alone, Caroline lay with him on the bed pressed against him. Caroline had come to help him, and they came back for her to confess her feelings for him. She was in love with him. How he wanted her to say it again to him. He had confessed his own to her in their passionate embraces. He had thought that by morning though she might try to escape. Perhaps she wouldn't leave him truly but he had thought that she wanted to take things slow. But she had confessed her feelings and said that she wanted this. He listened to her heartbeat and knew that she was awake as well. He tightened his arms around her waist, he heard her sigh before turning to him with a smile.

"Morning," She said. He smiled.

"Morning love," She sighed and pressed herself closer to him.

"I could get use to this." He nodded and held her closer.

"So could I love,"

"I understand that we probably have a lot to discuss, but let's just enjoy being in each other's please." Klaus nodded and held her closer to him. She pressed herself closer to him and buried her face in his neck while her arm draped over his body. She began kissing his neck to which Klaus groaned. She purred against him.

"Perhaps we can continue what you wish to talk about much, much later." She smirked against his throat. She shook her head.

"Sorry but we have to get up." She began away from him when he flipped her over and pinned her to the bed.

"The day can wait, but I can't. I want you now." He said. He began to kiss her arms shoulders throat jaw, cheek collar bone before moving to her lips. He never had a chance before she gave in grasping his face and crushing their lips together getting lost in one another again.

Meanwhile downstairs Elijah had just returned from making sure of Celeste's followers were gone. He was relieved to hear that Celeste was gone as well as Genevieve. He loved Celeste at one time but he knew the woman he loved had died a long time ago and that she wasn't the one. He went to sit down on the couch and opened the newspaper to read when his vampire hearing picked up that he wasn't alone in the house. And was very well of Klaus and Caroline's attivities upstairs. He groaned. He should have asked Rebekah for those earplugs. He was going to kill his brother for this, twice. He thought as he took his newspaper and moved to leave before he heard more then he wanted to her. What one wouldn't have noticed was that he had grabbed the bible to take along with him.

Mystic Falls

"The doppelgangers are starting to get suspicious sir." A man said to the man sitting in the chair who was staring into the fire of the fireplace. The man shrugged.

"They shouldn't be a problem. I just need to make sure the ritual will be complete." He said.

"Of course, sir, I will make preparations to break the immortality spell all together."

"And bring back our true civilization that is not full of vampires and werewolves. Those demons either learn their place in the world or parish. You know why we created the Shifters and the Immortals. Not for them to run amuck. They were always suppose to serve us." He said. "I think the Supernatural World needs a wakeup call on what the world would be like. And no one will stand in my way."

Notes: So here is another chapter. Klaus and Caroline sleep together. I can't really write a whole um together scene really. I hope I did alright. I tried a little. But I also just don't think that I would be good either way at it. Review please.

A/N end of first chapter 20


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus and Caroline had finally left the room because Caroline had said that perhaps he only wanted her for her body. Klaus and Caroline had found the house to be empty.

"Elijah isn't here love like I said. We could have stayed a little longer, or we can just go back up and finish this conversation upstairs." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Klaus," She gave him a look. He kissed her and began to kiss her neck as if trying to persuade her. She was starting to give in when she saw him. Her eyes went wide. "Elijah…" Klaus moved back clearly to absorbed in Caroline to realize that his brother was right behind them. He gave her a look before she nodded behind him. Klaus turned and his eyes went wide as well.

"Dear brother what happened to you? I could have sworn you would have never ruined your suits." Klaus mused. Elijah glared at his brother. His hair was sticking up, his suit ripped slightly or looked burned off. Ash that appeared on his cheek, Caroline could see his tone chest somewhat.

"There was an explosion in Bayou at the Crescents pack. Some were killed others were wounded. Clearly a bomb had been set off of some sort. Questions that are remaining is by who and why?" Elijah said. "Hayley is alright, I left her with Jackson and Oliver because she requested it." Elijah didn't look happy about the idea even though he had allowed it.

"Vampires?" Caroline asked. She knew that the vampires and werewolves here didn't get along. She walked over to the sink and grabbed a cloth running water over it. Elijah shrugged.

"I am not sure, it could have been anyone. But I don't see the gain." He shook his head and stroked his chin, not realizing he was only spreading the ash. Klaus wondered if Marcel knew about this or Genevieve for that matter. Caroline turned and grabbed Elijah hand that he was using to stroke his chin as he thought. She gave him a look as she wiped his hand with the cloth. Elijah finally noticed that there was some ash on him. "I was going to return once I had cleaned myself up. We should probably investigate it." Caroline's phone rang and she turned to answer leaving Elijah and Klaus to talk.

"Hello?"

_"__Caroline, are you alright?" _Stefan's voice came through as clear as a bell.

"Yeah, I'm fine and happy." She smiled and glanced to Klaus who was telling Elijah that he would having a word with the wolves. Despite everything that he had done, she could see the man that he was. The man that she had grown to love. She did love Klaus. It was shocking to think about. But it was the truth as well. It was too late for her to go back. She could never be apart from him now. She even knew that she wanted him for an eternity. But did he want her that long as well. She was starting to think that Klaus had been right when he said that he would be her last love. She had put every excuse in front of her as a well to keep her feelings and Klaus at bay and not let him in. Not just because he was the enemy at the time but because she was afraid that if she did she would only end up hurt. She had dated Damon and she still thought that he was a monster. But looking at Klaus, she had been wrong to judge, he may have been selfish and wanted her to stay with him. But in the end he truly loved her, and wanted to make her happy. He wasn't using her for his own evil purposes and wasn't trying to change her or use her to get to Elena. She had never thought she could be so happy with someone. But she was.

_"__That's great Caroline, I am happy for you. Make sure he knows that if he hurts my baby sister I won't think twice about not killing him on that one."_ Caroline giggled.

"I will be sure to. So is everything alright, how are things going in Mystic Falls?" She asked.

_"__Not so good actually. Umm…how do I put this. The other night something happened." _

"What? Is everything ok? Did someone die?"

_"__No one died, but Bonnie almost died. But that's not the point. Bonnie is now the anchor you know that right?" _He asked.

"Yes."

_"__Well you know how she has spirits pass through her to get to the Other Side. Well the other night the Travelers had been doing this powerful spell. I didn't know what for or what they were doing. But that night Bonnie had almost twenty souls go through her all at once. It nearly killed her, but something else happened…someone came out from the other side through her." _Caroline's eyes widened.

"What?" She asked. Bonnie was nearly killed and something had come through her from the Other Side. That sounded creepy like someone coming back from the dead in a movie or something. Well they practically did.

_"__Yeah, and the Travelers worship him. He's there leader but has been dead for 2,034 years. That spell brought him back. They call him Markos, Damon recently met him with Enzo because Elena and I were having these human dreams about being together. Damon was jealous and wanted to make it stop. So he met Markos and we found out that he was the one giving us the dreams. So the universe everyone as Enzo would put it. Markos is really powerful though Caroline, I mean he is a witch-warlock. Even without the Travelers help he more powerful. The other night he did something according to Enzo. Enzo had seen Markos turn someone that was becoming a vampire. He turned them human."_Caroline shook her head.

"Could he have been the one to make the cure instead of the psycho couple that was supposed to be? I mean if he is able to do it with magic, then that's something." This Markos…the leader of the Travelers he was able to turn someone human. She felt a chill run down her spine, and she glanced to Klaus. She wondered if this was true what Markos could do to an original.

_"__Caroline it's crazy here. I think that it is definitely best that you stay there. Klaus is probably the safer person to be with right now."_ Caroline began to shake her head.

"Stefan I am not going to leave you to fight some dark powerful warlock by yourself. I have to help."

_"__Caroline trust me on this one. But if you really want to help this is the best thing that you can do. Try and find out any information that you can on Markos and the Travelers. Anything, that would be very helpful. Ask Klaus and Elijah too, I mean they are a thousand years old they might have heard something in their lifetime. Like they had heard of Silas before that." _Caroline nodded.

"Ok, I have to go Stefan. But keep in touch with me, I will try to find out whatever I can on the Travelers and get back to you as soon as I can." She hung up and turned to Klaus who was playing with his cell phone at that moment. Elijah had walked upstairs and she heard the shower turn on.

"Everything alright love," He knew, he had probably heard most of the conversation.

"How much did you hear?" She asked. Klaus shrugged.

"I heard the part where you should find out more about the Travelers and about this man called Markos." Klaus said. "Want to fill me in?"

"Stefan told me that Bonnie was in trouble and she was the anchor. Something got out of the Other Side and went through Bonnie. Now he is out and about walking around town. His name is Markos." Klaus nodded.

"One of the reasons I always hated that town. It is a magnet to the oldest supernatural creatures in time. It was the beginning truthfully of almost all supernatural creatures anyway." Klaus said. She nodded.

"Klaus there is another thing, Markos was also able to cure vampirism. According to Enzo he watched as he turned a vampire, human. And didn't even need a cure he was just strong enough to do it on his own."

"What if he we're to try and turn you human and he succeeded?"

Notes: So here is another chapter. Sorry about the delay. I am almost done with school. Next week I should be finally free. I found out I have my last math test on Friday. I have to study really hard but I will try to update again as soon as I can. Review please.

A/N end of first chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Tyler woke in a cell, he realized that he was in chains. He struggled to rip them off. He shook his head, he was filled with vervein and wolfsbane.

"Who are you?" He looked up at the woman before she touched his face and spoke one word in a language he hadn't heard before. That was the last thing that he remembered before everything went black.

Klaus, Caroline and Elijah were in the car driving to Bayou to check out the explosion. Caroline had this awful pit in her stomach. She was worried, about her friends back in Mystic Falls dealing with this warlock called Markos. If he could turn a vampire human, what could he do to the rest of them? She had thought that Silas was probably the worse they would ever meet at least when it came to Klaus. He was actually able to get into his head, and told of him being the first warlock and immortal. Clearly he wasn't the worse out of all of them. When they arrived in Bayou, Caroline could see Hayley standing there with the two males who she could sense were also werewolves. She followed Klaus and Elijah to where they stood while taking in her surroundings. She could see many werewolves that were wounded or moving bodies. She could still see smoke around, she could see a woman weeping over a body while some tried comforting her.

"Anything?" Elijah asked the man standing in front of him which she knew was Jackson. He shook his head.

"All we know is that it came from under the ground." He said. He glanced at Klaus. "Could you get a witch to help investigate what went on here?" Klaus glanced at Elijah before nodding.

"We will have to make a few calls seeing how Genevieve and Celeste were killed not too long ago." Klaus mumbled. He still was aggravated that Genevieve had turned on him. He never did like her that was for sure. For once his sister had been right. Before they had left though Klaus had grabbed the ring from her pocket. He pulled it out of his pocket, holding it out for them to see. "I took it from Genevieve after she was disposed of." Caroline studied the ring, it was gold with a red outline to it. The red was the color of blood.

"Well unless anyone wants to study underground and see if they can find anything then by all means. We haven't gone down there yet, afraid that we will be killed. But as we have seen I don't think Elijah can be killed perhaps he should go first." Jackson said with a smirk on his face. Elijah gave him a look. Caroline glanced at a werewolf behind them staring at her. She raised an eyebrow as he studied her. She was confused but he turned away helping his friends. Klaus put the ring back in his pocket and turned to Elijah.

"Shall we brother?" Elijah groaned but nodded and turned follow Jackson to the opening in the earth leading underground. Caroline turned to follow when Klaus stopped her. "Stay here," Caroline gave him look and folded her arms across her chest.

"Klaus-

"Caroline, there is a reason why Elijah and I are going down there. Because if there is anymore explosions we can't be killed. Remember love we are indestructible you are not." She glared at him.

"That doesn't mean I can't help." He glanced at Hayley.

"Watch over Hayley that will be enough help." He said and turned away to follow Elijah down into hole. Caroline glared after him.

"So what I am just a babysitter?" She muttered. She could hear his chuckle down there. She huffed in annoyance. But couldn't help but feel worried about him, she knew that he was indestructible, but what if something did happen or something else was down there. Hayley and Caroline glanced at one another clearly not really having anything to say. Oliver raised an eyebrow looking at either of them before smirking.

"Clearly there is some tension here. Should I be getting some popcorn will this be a cat fight or what?" He asked. Caroline and Hayley glared at him.

"Shut up!" They both said. Jackson rolled his eyes walking back over.

"Starting trouble again Oliver?" He shook his head.

"No, but they are going to. I am sure of it." Caroline flashed her fangs at him.

"Vampire girl is feisty." Caroline rolled her eyes. Someone touched her shoulder and she turned around preparing for a attack. But found that it had been the wolf that had been looking at her not too long ago.

"Caroline Forbes," He said. She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" She asked.

"You're Tyler Lockwood's girl." Caroline swallowed hard. "He mentioned you in the Appalachians." He glanced to Hayley. "Hayley how have you been?" he asked.

"Pregnant." She muttered folding her arms across her chest.

"Was actually-

"Tell me what you're doing with Klaus Mikaelson of all people. Did he kidnap you?" Caroline bit her lip and shook her head getting agitated. Was Stefan one of the only people that could see that Klaus wouldn't do that to her of all people.

"No…he's…actually I am here because I want to be. I am helping him." He raised an eyebrow at her. Klaus and Caroline hadn't really discussed their status of relationship really, she wasn't sure if she could call him her boyfriend or not. Besides the fact that had been dating before she broke it off for what seemed like forever only two days before she confessed that she loved him. "Ah who are you?" She asked.

"Call me Shay,"

"Yeah, his real name is Seamus." Hayley said.

"You know I hate being called that." He grumbled. She nodded.

"I know." He rolled his eyes.

"Look Tyler was a friend, so if you ever need anything at all you can ask me." She nodded.

"How did you know that I was Caroline though?" She asked.

"I saw a picture of you, I wasn't sure but you confirmed it. How has he been by the way?" He asked.

"I wouldn't know haven't seen him in some time. We broke up actually almost five weeks ago. Last time I saw him he wasn't too happy." He nodded.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Well I have to go. But it was nice talking to you."

Klaus and Elijah examined the barriers of the tunnel that they were walking through underground.

"I see that Miss Forbes and you are back on friendly terms." Klaus glanced to Elijah as his roamed the wall of the tunnel trying to find anything that could have been used as a weapon of some sort.

"Yes well it had all been a misunderstanding it seems." Elijah nodded.

"I wanted to apologize for my harsh words on that night when you refused to grant Katerina freedom." Elijah said. 'It is such a hollow life you lead Niklaus.' Klaus glanced at him. "I should have never said that."

"You were right though," Klaus said. "In the beginning I had."

"With Miss Forbes, you seem much happier then you have ever been. Even when you were human. I am very happy for you brother." Klaus nodded, Elijah began to look at another side of the wall. "I had thought that the child would help our family. But I can see now that I was wrong, it was Miss Forbes that brought your humanity and hope back into this family again." Suddenly something flew pass them and landed on a wall. "Niklaus," Klaus and Elijah looked at one another before flashing away.

Outside Caroline, Hayley, and Jackson were being annoyed by Oliver with his not so funny jokes. Suddenly another the earth under their feet began to rumble before a burst from the ground. Caroline gasped, and Hayley cried out as the ground began break away revealing another underground tunnel. Caroline flashed to Hayley grabbed her and moving to the other side of the ground where it was more sturdy and did not collapse. Jackson and Oliver were on the other side of the crack. Caroline eyes widened.

"Klaus,"

He entered the room looking up upon the powerful warlock himself. He looked around the room taking in his surroundings. He had never been in such an abomination's body before. He felt disgusted by it.

"You sent for me Markos." He said.

"Yes," He didn't turn around as he spoke. "Julian I need you to bring a certain blonde vampire back." He looked at him confused.

"Why?"

"Because if she comes back then someone else will surely come back with her. Someone that fallen for that trap…that so called word love. He would follow her, I need him in order to complete a first act of in breaking this infernal curse. I have given you a body, go do this and we will work on getting your rightful body back." Markos muttered. "I suggest paying a visit to the sheriff, that should make her come running back." Tyler/Julian nodded before leaving the room in search of the Forbes residence.

Notes: So sorry for not updating in a while. I have been pretty busy. But I a am almost done with school. I have four weeks left yay! Next Saturday is ball, so I should be pretty busy that weekend. But I will try to find some free time that weekend to update. Review please.

A/N end of first chapter 22


End file.
